The Secret Power
by sstark2010
Summary: Sequel to Destiny. Thierry had uncovered a big secret about his new love. Now, a year later, they are seemingly at peace. Thierry is happy and wants to marry Sara. But, unknowingly, they will soon come face to face with the one hidden force that threatens to darken their love and destroy Thierry's soulmate once and for all. Rated M just in case. R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Thierry sighed in the quiet of the bedroom. It was late, yet his mind wondered. He was thinking of himself and his love, Sara. They were safe, for the time being. They had fought and fought hard in the first months when they found each other. And, now they'd been together almost a year. Thierry had uncovered many secrets about her. And, he was in awe of them all.

She was the newest, and most likely the last, reincarnation of Hana, since she had stopped aging on her eighteenth birthday. For she was the Secret Power, the one thought to be a myth. The one said to end the war between all species, and the humans. And, he loved her deeply. He would die without her. He would risk his very life only for her.

He watched her sleep, remembering the all the events since he first found her, to when he saved her from Hunter, ending Hunter's existence. His heart saddened at the last of the memories, when Sara had miscarried their baby. A baby that was designed to be Maya's ressurection. A baby that Hunter had worked some seriously, dark magic to make sure Thierry and Sara concieved. A baby that would've been his one, and only, chance at becoming a father.

He sighed deeply.

_No, I would never have that chance again_.

He was a 'made' vampire and 'made' vampires couldn't reproduce.

Sara sighed in her sleep and moved slightly. Thierry came back from his reveries and looked down at her, smiling. God, but she was beautiful! He wanted to take her again. He wanted her so badly, and all the time it seemed, ever since they first made love. A first for both, as they were virgins before each other.

Even then, despite the fact that the dark spell that Hunter performed was lifted, he still craved her. In fact, they had just spent half that night making love yet, he still burned for her. He only gave in when Sara could no longer continue.

He had fallen asleep when she had, but was awoken by her dreams. She still had some trouble controling her powers. And, one of those was projecting. She could project images, memories, dreams and thoughts. She also had a violet fire, similar to the Wild Powers, only their's were blue.

Thierry laughed softly to himself, remembering her singeing Ash's favorite jacket as she practiced trying to control her flame. She grew frustrated when it wouldn't appear on demand, so she grew angry. That made it flare up suddenly, and she flicked her hand to fan it out and ended up flicking it on Ash. Thierry laughed, knowing the tiny flicker wouldn't burn him, yet Ash jumped, crying out. Sara ran to pat it out, apologizing profusely. Ash's jacket had a golf ball size hole right over where his heart would be. Sara promised to pay for it, but Ash brushed it off, saying he'd hold off until she got her powers under control.

* * *

Thierry returned his focus to the present again. Sara had been dreaming of the event when she discovered she was pregnant. Thierry felt her emotions as if she were actually reliving the moment again. That was what woke him. That was why his thoughts went back to the unborn child that would have been a blessing, and a curse. The last and only chance they would've ever had to have been parents.

Thierry was so in thought that Sara sensed him and woke, sitting up in bed, turning to him.

"Thierry? What's wrong?" she asked, sleepily.

Thierry smiled, "Just thinking, love," he said, raising a hand to her cheek and caressed where her mark was.

Sara moved to lay her head on his chest, "I was projecting again, wasn't I?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a bit, but it's okay." he answered gently.

"I'm sorry." she offered.

Thierry took her chin and lifted her face to look at him. He stared into her eyes, intently, sending a silent message.

_I wouldn't trade you for anything, ever_, he sent to her mind.

Then, he leaned down and kissed her gently. She moaned as the explosion came over them and deepened the kiss, taking Thierry by suprise. They were soulmates and the depths of their feelings spanned the galaxy.

Sara rose slightly, not removing her lips from his, as she went to straddle him. Thierry sat up, with her still on his lap. His arms wrapped around her as their kisses turned feverish. Thierry's lips traveled from her's, down her face, to her neck. She arched her back and bowed her head backwards, exposing her throat. Thierry loved her throat, the tan skin, the smoothness. His canines extended and he bit gently. Sara gasped at the sting, then sighed at the pleasure that followed.

She aroused him, which aroused his need to drink. He pulled back after a few seconds, not wanting to drink to much from her, knowing it'd weaken her. She rose slightly to give him way to slid up into her, to take her again.

The feel of him in her made them both gasp, and he started moving her into him, making their hips grind together in a slow movement. They were clinging to each other, holding tightly as they moved together. Sara cried out his name as she reached her climax, seconds before Thierry did. He buried his face in her breasts, muffling his moans against them.

They sat that way for a few moments, savoring the waves that were slowly fading. Their breathing slowed, their hearts returning to a gentle rhythm.

He laid back against the pillows, pulling her with him, still holding her tightly. Sara settled on his body and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Thierry questioned, lowly.

"Oh, yeah." she whispered into him, smiling gently, "And you? Feeling any better?"

He gave a short laugh, "That's not why I was awake, but, yes, I do."

"Oh, yeah, what was I dreaming?" she asked, for she didn't remember by then.

"I'd rather not think about it now." he answered, his tone dropping a bit. "Later, okay?" he compromised.

"Okay." she sighed, hating how she was the cause of the sadness he experienced.

He held her still and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Sara."

She smiled slightly, "I love you, too."

They held still as they drifted back into the arms of sleep, not waking again until the room lightened with the rising sun.

* * *

Though the sun rose, the room was still dim, for Thierry had heavy drapes over the windows, and their room faced west. Yet, his internal clock made him aware that it was day. He brought a hand to rub his face, and looked down at the black-haired beauty that was still laying on him. He rubbed her back, waking her gently. She moaned and reached up to pat his face.

When she kept patting at his cheek and poking the top of his nose, he finally spoke.

"What are you doing?" he asked, exasperated at her poking.

She still had her eyes closed and head on his chest when she answered, "Trying to find the snooze button." she joked, sleepily.

He grabbed her hand to stop the patting and poking, laughing so heartily that it made her laugh with him. She raised her head and looked into his eyes, staring for a moment.

"I'm up." she said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, love, but it is Monday and I have to work." he apologized,"You can sleep longer if you want. I just woke you so that I can move." he joked.

She rose off his body and sat up in the bed, holding the silk sheet against her nakedness. He sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, looking for the boxer shorts he threw on the floor last night.

"I should get up anyway." she spoke suddenly, making him turn to her.

"Why? What do you have planned today?" he asked, though he already knew the answer, he just hoped maybe she changed her mind.

"Thea and Eric and Blaise and Phil are going to help me practice." she said wincing, fearing he might argue.

Thierry sighed heavily, snatching his boxer shorts from the floor and pulling them on. He stood and turned towards her.

"Sara, I wish you wouldn't push so hard, so much. Maybe you should take it easy, let them come to you." he said, a slight begging tone in his voice.

"Thierry, we still have battles to face and so many problems still around us. I have to try to gain control at the very least." she answered back, determined to make him understand.

He stared at her a moment, then turned away, hands on hips, a pensive look on his face. She knew he had her best interests at heart, but she had to do what she could, while she could.

She rose from the bed, taking the sheet with her, and she walked over to stand at his side. She placed a hand on his arm and he turned to her, pain in his eyes.

"Thierry-" she started, and was cut off quickly.

"Sara, I've come so close to losing you, so many times, in such a short time," he interupted her, "I just want some peace for us, before we face all the unknown dangers out there." he finished.

"Thierry, we have so much to overcome before we can have that peace." she said, "And, I'd rather be ready, than ill-equiped and a liability."

He stared at her again, a loss for words. She was right. It was best to have every weapon at their disposal. The Wild Powers trained and practiced, why was he so set against her doing the same?

_Because, you love me and worry about me_, she said mentally, hearing his thoughts.

He sighed again, giving in, nodding.

"I promise, I'll be careful, okay?" she said, easing his worries a fraction.

"Alright, okay. If you insist." he agreed, unwillingly.

Sara hated to see him so worried and concerned, she stepped in front of him and wrapped her free arm around him. Thierry hugged her back quickly and tightly.

_Just, please, don't push it_, he spoke with his mind, _Know when to quit, promise_?

She nodded against his chest, and whispered, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Thierry had showered, dressed and went down to his office. He decided to stay close to the mansion for the morning, just in case. He had left Sara in their room, as she dressed and readied herself.

He sat at his desk and stared at the computer monitor. He was worried, which frustrated him, which pissed him off. Not at Sara though. He could never be angry at her for something so important as her powers. He just hated that he couldn't deal with not being by her side, while she did who knows what out there. He sighed. If he was going to stay at the house, he might as well get work done. He logged onto his computer and worked, focusing hard on what he was doing, so that his thoughts wouldn't wander.

* * *

Sara watched Thierry leave the room, knowing he was stressed. She sighed and went about getting dressed.

_He would just have to deal, just as I had. That is the price of being the Secret Power, and for him loving me_, she thought, knowing that he wouldn't think logically.

Not yet anyway, not until they figured out all her abilities and she could control them.

She put on a pair of boot-cut blue jeans, a black t-shirt and sneakers. She put her hair up in a half-up style, the tied half in a braid. She grabbed a zippered hoddie and headed downstairs, to the first floor. She smelled the aromas coming from the dining hall, and rushed in to grab something. Ash, Mare, Gillian, David, Rashel, Quinn, Poppy, James, Gallen, Keller, Blaise, Phil, Delos, Maggie, Jez, Morgead, Lowell, Lupe, Lily, Nilsson and even Miles, Mark and Ash's sisters were in there eating, talking; the vampires, of course, with their frosted glasses of blood.

"Morning." she called to them, not taking her seat.

"Morning." they all called back, some continuing eating, some directing their conversation towards her.

She grabbed a muffin and smiled, "Sorry guys, I can't stay. I'm going to the practice field." she said, as Thea and Eric came in and nodded at Sara, grabbing a muffin theirselves.

Blaise looked up, "I'll be their in just a second."

Sara called 'see you later' to everyone else and headed outside to the back part of the property, the practice area. The practice area used to be a barn/storage, until Thierry had it torn down and filled the fifty-square foot ground with practice dummies, targets, and weaponry. Sara walked over to it quickly and stood in the middle of the area. Thea, Eric and Blaise were suprisingly right behind her. Phil decided he wanted to go to town, as it was his and Blaise's anniversary.

"Ready?" Thea asked

"No, but I don't have much of a choice." Sara replied with a slight smile.

Thea and Blaise took turns trying to anger Sara, trying to provoke her flame. When it did ignite, she concentrated trying to control it and command it. She would get the flame slightly under control, then she'd lose it, watching it fade out. She grew frustrated. Then, they would start all over again.

While Thea was taking another turn, Blaise occupied herself with practicing some torture curses on the practice dummies. That's when all hell broke loose.

Sara had her flame in the palm of her hand, and flicked it towards a target. Only when she moved her hand, she accidentally aimed it at Eric, who backed up quickly, just as Blaise threw a curse at a dummy, and Eric stepped right in it's path. It hit him hard, making his body stiffen and fall to the ground, wracked with pain.

Blaise ran forward, "Oh, my, God! Eric! Thea, Sara help!"

Thea and Sara ran and knelt at Eric's side, frantic over what to do as Eric thrashed around on the ground.

"Thea, Blaise quickly! Do something, I'll hold him!" Sara called to them.

Then she went to lay a hand on his head. Her fingertips barely touched Eric's skin when it happened.

A jolt went through Sara, making her body stiffen and her head was thrown back, her jaw dropping. Thea and Blaise watched as this happened and saw Sara's eyes flash with a bright white light. They stared in shock unsure of what to do. Then, from Sara's hand they noticed the white light radiating from her hand, making it glow brightly.

"Oh, my, Goddess!" Thea whispered bringing her hand to her mouth.

Blaise looked even more shocked as she saw dark whips, like smoke, flowing out of Eric and up into the light that glowed from Sara's hand, dissipating into nothing. As this was happening, Eric slowed his thrashing, his body tensed, then relaxed.

"I'm going to get help!" Blaise cried out, jumping up and running to the house.

Eric opened his eyes, his breathing still ragged, and he looked up at Sara.

Suddenly, the light dimmed, melding back into Sara's hand, and she fainted, falling to the ground, her eyes rolling back.

Eric sat up quickly, to check if she was okay. Thea crawled quickly over the ground to Sara's body. Then, she placed a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, is she..?" Eric said nodding, his face still concerned at the sight of Sara unconcious on the grass.

Thea looked up as Blaise, followed by Thierry, Poppy and James ran towards them.

Thierry rushed forward and knelt, checking Sara's pulse. He breathed with relief, she was alive.

"She just fainted, Thierry. She-" Thea started to explain, but Thierry cut her off.

"Let's get her inside first." he said, lifting Sara into his arms, carrying her back inside the mansion.

* * *

They re-entered the house and headed for the living room where the rest of the Daybreakers were waiting, wondering. Phil, who had just returned, and Quinn rose from a couch to let Thierry lay Sara on it. He stared at her a moment, worried what could possibly be happening now. Then, he turned to Thea and Blaise.

"Okay, what happened?" he asked, wearily.

Thea and Blaise explained the whole scenario, and about the light, which made Thierry's eyebrow raise inquisitively. Eric even added his part to the story, explaining what happened to him.

"I swear, Thierry, it was like, the pain was being drained out of me. Like when Thea healed me when I got bit by a rattlesnake. It was like water being sucked through a straw, or something." Eric explained, trying to find the words.

"So, _Sara_ healed you?" Ash questioned, needing to hear the unspoken words aloud.

"Yeah, I guess." Eric answered.

The healing part, that didn't bother Thierry so much. Witches could do it and Sara was a witch. But the light, that was a new one, it was an interesting twist.

_Was this the hidden power? Could this be what they were waiting for?_ Thierry thought to himself, wondering, considering.

Then, he notice a movement and turned back to Sara.

She stirred, her eyes fluttered open, turning her head to face Thierry. Sighs of relief, escaped everyone's lips, thankful that she woke. Thierry looked down at her, relief flooding his face also. Then, her eyes settled on Eric and she sat up quickly.

"Eric! You're ok-are you okay?" Sara asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you." Eric said gratefully.

"Sara, do remember what happened? Anything?" Thierry asked.

She thought a moment as the memories came back to her, and the other memory, Eric's memory.

She gasped, "Yeah, I remember. I think I was.._healing_ Eric, but somehow I-I entered his mind. Like I was sucked into his head and saw a memory of his, like a flashback. And, I was there, but then I wasn't. I mean," she paused a second, then continued, "I was there beside Thea as she was healing Eric from a snake bite, but they couldn't see me. I couldn't interact with them. I could only watch." she finished in a rush.

Thierry looked up at Eric. That was the same memory he just described having. He turned back to Sara and knelt to take her hands.

"Remember how I said you might have a seer's eye?" he asked cautiously.

Sara nodded, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I think I was right. Eric described having that exact memory while you..um, healed him."

She looked up at Eric's eyes wide and he nodded. Then, she looked back to Thierry and spoke.

"That's not all." she said

"What?" Thierry asked

"There's more." she added standing up, "Come on." she headed back to the front doors and back outside, pulling Thierry along with her.

* * *

Everyone followed as she turned the corner, walking to the back yard again. She dropped Thierry's hand and walked away, putting some distance between her and her group of friends. She turned to face them, looking at their questioning faces.

"I need a volunteer." she called out, then added, "I'm gonna warn you, this might sting some."

They all stared for a moment, then Quinn stepped forwards, walking to her.

"I'll do it." he said

Rashel moved, "Quinn, no-" she started to protest, when Sara spoke

"Rashel, wait. Trust me, okay? Please."

Rashel hesitated then stepped back, anxious.

Sara had Quinn back up from her, twenty feet, so that he'd have running room.

Sara took a breath and put her hands at her sides, raising them to waist level, palms facing forwards. She looked at Quinn, readying herself, bracing.

"Go!" she shouted.

Quinn rushed towards her. She felt it. The radiating feeling. She glanced at her hands, as this time, a clear blue light filled them, covering them. It only took a split second, but seemed longer.

She raised her eyes to Quinn, running towards her and she lifted her hands and flung them in Quinn's direction. The light shot out of her glowing hands and blasted into Quinn's body. Quin flew backwards in the air, landing on the ground with a thud. Sara pulled her hands back to her, staring at them, first in shock, then awe.

She looked up at Quinn, only to see him still on the ground. She ran towards him, as Rashel followed behind her quickly. Quinn's body jerked suddenly and he rose to his feet, shaking his head and brushing off his clothes.

"Oh, my, gosh! Quinn, are you okay?" they asked him at the same time.

Quinn nodded, giving a crooked smile, "That was quite a punch." he joked

Rashel sighed, laughing.

Sara turned as Thierry and the rest of the Daybreakers came up behind them.

They were all speaking at once.

"No way!"

"Did you see that?"

"Oh, my, Goddess!"

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

"Wow!"

"Sara, what-how.."

"Wait, Thierry. Everyone, wait. There's something else." she said, stepping closer to Rashel and Quinn. "Just stay close to me." she said to the duo beside her.

Thierry stopped walking, halting the rest of the people behind him.

Sara, facing Thierry and the crowd behind him, braced herself again, planting her feet firmly, taking the same stance as before, hands at her side, palms out. She closed her eyes and concentrated, until she felt the radiation cover her hands again. She opened her eyes as soon as she felt the now familiar feeling. Her face tensed, jaw tightened, her brow furrowed.

Thierry stared in awe as he saw the light, this time a golden color, flare out and around Sara.

It spread to cover Rashel and Quinn, forming a wall of light.

Sara focused harder, concetrating on holding the wall in place.

_Tell someone to run at us_, she said, speaking to Thierry's mind.

_Sara, I don't know_.., he replied back the same way.

_Thierry, please, do it_.

He sighed and without taking his eyes off her, he spoke aloud, "Someone try to attack them."

They looked around, and Ash spoke.

"Alright, watch out everyone." he said, taking a few steps back.

He rushed forward, straight into the shield...and was thrown back, skidding on the grass a few inches. Ash raised up, swaying, then straightened.

Thierry, who watched Ash being repelled by the shield, turned slowly back to gaze at Sara.

His eyes widened at the tiny drop of blood that was dripping out of her nose.

Sara felt it too, and lost her focus, making the shield drop and the light snapped back into her body, like a rubber band. She was suddenly very weak and crumbled to her knees, leaning on her hands for support, breathing heavily.

Thierry walked to Sara, kneeling down and grasped her shoulders. He felt her whole body was shaking. Sara looked up into his face, wearily. Thierry gasped, noticing her eyes. He swallowed the urge to yell at her, handing her a handkerchief to clean her upper lip where the blood had trickled down.

"That's enough." he said, "No more for today." he finished in an authoritive voice.

Sara nodded, listening to him for once. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her, and carried her back to the mansion.

* * *

He carried her all the way up to their room and laid her on the bed, then sitting beside her. Thea, Poppy and Lowell followed, making sure she was okay.

"Poppy, please go down and fix some toast with jam, and some hot tea with honey." he ordered, gently, knowing Sara needed to get her strength back up.

Sara had her eyes closed, but began to speak, "Thierry, I'm okay. I don't need anything."

Thierry ignored her, continuing giving orders. "Thea, go into the bathroom, fix a cold compress. Lowell, on the table there, get me the tylenol and some water."

Lowell brought him two white pills and the water. Thierry took them, handing them to Sara. She swallowed them with the water, and kept drinking, suddenly thirsty. She handed the glass back to Theirry and laid back against the pillows. Thea came back with a cold washcloth. Theirry took it and laid it across Sara's eyes.

"Keep this here for a moment." Thierry ordered, genlty. Then he turned back to Thea and Lowell. "Thank you, both of you. She just needs to rest now." he finished, hinting that they should go.

Lowell nodded and left the room, Thea followed slowly, stating if they needed anything, to let them know. Thierry nodded. Thea turned and left the room, nearly running into Poppy carrying a tray of toast and tea. Thierry nodded at the side table and Poppy sat it down, and left, knowing he wanted to be alone with Sara.

Thierry looked back at her, with the towel on her eyes.

"Sara, you really scared the hell out of me out there." he started. "I thought you were going to hurt yourself, or worse." his voice dripped with worry.

She reached up and took the towel from her face to look at him. His eyes were sad again. She hated herself for that. She hated causing him pain.

_And, why did he just turn away from me_? she thought. _Is he that angry with me_?

He winced, hearing what she thought, and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He held it up in front of her face, it had a mirror-like face cover, so she saw her reflection clearly.

What she saw made her gasp and understand why he had also, and why he was having a hard time looking at her.

The whites of her eyes were bloodshot red, as if she had been crying for days. She had strained too much and she knew it. She pushed to hard, forcing her mind to concentrate too much. She looked up at Thierry, who was looking at her now, trying to reign in the urge to yell at her.

"I know, I know. You told me so, right?" she said, defeated.

He shook his head, "That's not what I was going to say, though yes, I was right. But, I don't say things to order you around. I do it because I love you. I don't want you to get hurt." he said, gently, but sternly.

She took the towel and laid it across her eyes again.

"Thierry, I just strained too hard, I was trying too hard. I can control it. I guess when I helped Eric, I broke the barrier and now I know how. I still have more to show you. I won't get hurt or do anything wrong. You have to trust me." she explained, hoping he wasn't growing angry, while she hid behind the towel.

He was silent for a few moments, as she held her breath, dreading a reaction. She felt him move, and he took the towel from her face again. He stared at her intently before speaking.

"Sara, it's not that I don't trust you. I just lost you so many times, in so many lives, each one harder than the last, I just don't want to risk losing you again." he sighed again and continued, "You know, before you came back this time, I seriously thought of ending my own life. That's how miserable I've been: losing you, waiting for you, finding you and starting all over again."

Sara reached up to caress his face and he closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

"Thierry, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for eternity, remember?" she reminded him.

He opened his eyes again,"Yes, but you are still vulnerable. And, for the first time in a long time, I'm really _happy_. You make me happy. And, that scares me."

"You don't want to be happy?" she asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Who doesn't want to be happy? No, I mean, I've never been happy for long, when something bad happened. So, I worry for you." he explained

He noticed the redness had faded and her eyes were back to normal. He leaned down to kiss her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning. He deepened the kiss, moving to lay beside her, holding her.

"I'm just afraid for the first time in my life," he explained, the sudden need to join with her making his voice hoarse, "I don't want to lose you."

She nodded, knowing how vulnerable that must make him feel.

_I'm his kryptonite_, she said to herself, jokingly, then grew serious, feeling bad about how she was the cause of his weakness.

"I'm sorry, Thierry. I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, Sara, with all my heart." he replied, passion in his voice.

He moved his hands over her body, suddenly sliding his hand under her shirt. She gasped at the suddeness with which he did it, then she moved to pull him closer. They kissed hungrily.

Thierry moved to lay on her, settling between her thighs. He lifted her shirt slowly up her body and followed the trail with his lips. She ran her fingers through his white blond hair, as he moved his lips up her stomach to her breasts. He unclipped her front clasp bra and it popped open. She watched as lust filled his eyes and he lowered his head to take her erect nipple in his mouth.

She bowed her head back, letting out an 'oh' of pleasure. Thierry smiled up at her, his mouth still over her breast. He pulled back and gripped his shirt, pulling it up over his head, tossing it to the floor. He then gripped her wrists and held them above her head, as he undid the button of her jeans and slid his hand in her panties. His fingers caressed her most intimate spot, moving them up and down on the most sensitive area. Sara moaned, her breathing heavy, opening up more to him.

He smiled slyly, as she wriggled under him, knowing she wanted more.

"What do you want, love?" he asked, wanting to hear her say it, feeling his lust taking control.

"I want you, Thierry. I want you." she whispered breathlessly, arching her back, wanting him to take her.

"And, what do you want me to do?" he asked in a sly voice.

"Fuck me, Thierry."

That was what he wanted. He pulled his hand out of her panties and started yanking her pants down. When he had them off, he reached for the black lace panties and pulled. Losing his patience, he ripped them off, tearing them to scraps. She didn't care at the time, though she might protest later.

In a flash, Thierry unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his hardened cock out and slid it in her, a bit forcefully, making her cry out. He didn't let her hands go, still holding them tightly with one hand above her head. He started thrusting, faster and harder than he ever had before, using a force of pure animal lust.

Sara moaned under him, letting out grunts of pain and pleasure. He kept driving deeper, harder, taking them both to great heights and excrutiating pleasure.

She felt him suddenly bite the smooth flesh above her left breast and drink from her.

_Yes_, she thought, projecting her thoughts, _oh, yes, Thierry_.

He pulled his mouth from her as he started to reach his climax, thrusting deeper, harder. Sara's own moment of pleasure burst within her, as she cried out his name. Seconds after her, Thierry groaned out, burying his face in the cleft of her breasts. They lay still, clutching each other, trying to slow their breathing.

"What was that about?" she asked him, breathlessly

"I don't know," he answered his voice muffled against her, "I guess a mixture of worry, relief, and just wanting to show you how much I love you." he finished, not moving from her.

"You just acted like a common caveman." she replied, jokingly.

Thierry looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. He gave a short laugh, as he got the joke.

"I guess I haven't evolved much, then, have I?" he joked back.

"You just basically took advantage of my weakend state." she said, jokingly.

Thierry pulled back quickly, sitting on his knees frowning, "You really think I'd do that? Is that what you think I just did?" his voice sounded hurt.

She sat up quickly, trying to reach for him, "What? No, Thierry! I was just joking, I didn't mean it, I swear!" she answered, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Thierry looked down at his hands on the bed, "Why would you say something like that?" he asked quietly, his own eyes filling with regret.

Sara rose to her knees also, moving closer to him, laying a hand on his, "I don't, Thierry. I promise, I was only joking, but I realize how it must sound. It was a poor choice of words. It was stupid, I was stupid. I'm sorry, Thierry, please, don't be mad at me. Don't hate me, please-"

She got cut off by Thierry grabbing her shoulders and pulling her to him. He raised his head and stared into her eyes.

"I could never hate you, ever! And, you are not stupid. Your sense of humor just sometimes takes a wrong turn." he said, seeming to be forgiving, yet his voice still held pain.

Sara turned away from his gaze, ashamed at herself.

_How could I even joke about him taking advatage of me? I know he'd never do that, I'm so ashamed_, she thought to herself, feeling her tears flow freely now, feeling as if she pushed him away, and he would never touch her again.

_It's okay, love. You didn't mean it. Everyone makes mistakes_, he replied to her thoughts.

That just made her feel even more ashamed, as she ducked her head lower and cried silently.

Thierry reached out to take her face in his hands and lift it back to his. He winced as he saw her tears, shame and remorse in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

_I'm so sorry, Thierry_.

_I forgive you, love. Don't cry, please_.

She kissed him back, cautiously. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, showing her he meant what he said. He sensed she was about to pull back, so he clung to her tighter, moving to lay backwards, pulling her with him. He gave a slight smile.

"Here, I'll let _you _take advantage of _me_." he said, smugly.

Sara pulled back, suprised at how he could forgive her and move on so quickly.

"I told you, people make mistakes. That was your's, okay?" he said, gently.

She smiled, so relieved and thankful at his love and compassion for her. She leaned to kiss him again, and they lay in each other's arms. Just holding, not speaking, but loving nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Thierry descended the stairs, hating that he had to leave for the afternoon. But, he knew he had to work and follow up on some things. He'd left Sara in bed, not wanting to wake her.

They both fell asleep, deciding to nap before he left. He didn't want to have to leave her, he just wanted to hold her longer. He had gotten so close to her, in the year that they'd been together. He was a part of her and she was a part of him, and he hated to leave her side.

He shook his head, as he met Nilsson at the door, and they walked out to the limo, that waited to cart Thierry to where he needed to be.

* * *

Sara woke finding herself alone, and she raised up searching. Thierry never left her without leaving a note behind. It got so he left one all the time, and it was a neccessity now. She smiled as she pulled the note from his pillow.

At first, she feared he might have still been to upset to leave it. But, she knew she didn't have to worry about that, he would never leave without telling her, even just for spite.

He told her he'd be back in a few hours and to wait for him, before she decided to 'practice' more. But, if she did feel like working with her powers again, to please be careful. He always ended with _I love you, _signing his name.

She rose and walked to her dresser and pulled out some panties and some clean clothes, laying them on the bed. She stripped her shirt and bra off and headed to the bathroom, starting a shower. She stayed under the warm water, letting it relax her. After a while, she finally shut it off and got out drying with her towel and crossed back into the room to dress.

She glanced at the clock, it was one-thirty in the afternoon.

_Damn, _she said to herself, realizing she skipped lunch, once again. It was becoming a daily habit lately. But, she had always been like that: forgetting to eat.

She left the room and descended the stairs, surely she could scrape up something. Thierry never went without having food in the house, with as many humans that stayed at his mansion.

She walked into the kitchen, seeing the kitchen staff cleaning and clearing the remains of lunch. They spotted her and stopped what they were doing, asking if they could help her. Sara shook her, a better idea coming to mind. She left and went in search for Thea or Poppy.

She entered the living room and came upon Poppy and James, sitting in the huge room alone, watching an old movie.

Poppy looked up at her,"Oh, hi, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Sara answered, smiling, "Um, where is everyone?"

Poppy shook her her head, turning to James, who answered, "Their sort of everywhere. But, I think Thea and Eric went to Blaise's shop with her and Phil."

"Oh, okay." she replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" James asked.

"Well, I have been meaning to take my car in to get it detailed. You know from last year? And, I don't want to, and I can't, go out alone. Plus, I missed lunch, so.." she trailed off, shrugging.

Poppy jumped up, "Oh, we'll go with you! Then, we can take you this great little cafe that James and I used to go to!" she finished, excitedly, turning back to James.

James smiled at Poppy and turned back to Sara, "Sure, we'll go with you, if you like. If you don't mind putting up with us." he joked.

"No. I mean, yea..I mean, I'd like you two to go with me. I don't think of it as 'putting up' with you, though. I just didn't wanna bother you if you were busy." Sara answered, stumbling over her words.

Poppy slapped at James' shoulder playfully, "Jamie, stop that! He's just kidding, Sara." she said.

Sara let out a sigh of relief and they left the house, leaving a note on the catch-all in the foyer, in case Thierry came home early. Sara and Poppy drove Sara's Escape, while James followed in the TrailBlazer. They talked the whole way to the auto shop, and when Sara finished dealing with the mechanic, they got into the truck with James and drove away, talking.

* * *

They arrived at the cafe and ordered. Sara was suprised that James and Poppy ordered some food, then quickly remembered, they could eat just not much and just for looks.

Poppy and James talked, telling their story and how they came to be. Sara smiled at the romance of it and the sweetness of their relationship. It made her think of her own relationship with Thierry.

How he would do anything and everything for her. He would go to the ends of the Earth and back, just to keep her. Yet, even after all this time, she wondered if it was for her..or solely because of the part of Hannah that inhabited her.

She didn't realize she had said her thoughts aloud, until Poppy spoke.

"Oh, Sara, no! That's not it! You only have Hana's essence and memories. Her soul was damaged and can never come back, which is why her essence and memories _transfered_ to you, since you were meant to be her next reincarnation. You _are_ Sara Cheveyo, just Sara Cheveyo who became an Old Soul and Thierry's soulmate. He wouldn't feel complete if his soul didn't know yours. And, obviously, your souls do know each other because you wouldn't feel your cords or the bonds you two share." Poppy explained, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble with Thierry for telling Sara this.

_Poppet_..James warned her telepathically, wandering the same thing.

Poppy shrugged at him.

_What?, _Poppy said back to James, _Thea told me first_.

Sara thought a moment and smiled slightly, "You're right," she started slowly, "I guess, I never realized that. I was just so focused on everything else, that I didn't put two and two together." she looked up at Poppy, who smiled. "Thank you, Poppy. Really."

James hugged Poppy close, relief flooding his face, "See, that's why I love this little pixie."

Poppy giggled and spoke to Sara again, "And, I'm not saying anything bad about your other forms but, I like this form." she said waving her hand towards Sara. "You're really beautiful, and you seem more casual, strong and accepting of all of us. And, Thierry seems honestly happy. I just like who you are now."

"Thanks, Poppy. You made me feel so much better. Thank you so much." Sara said again, moving to hug Poppy.

From out of nowhere, James' arms were around both girls, "Aw, group hug." he joked, lightening the conversation and Sara's mood.

They all laughed, and finished eating. Well, Sara ate and they talked more getting to know each other better. She realized she had a mansion full of best friends, she just had to let them in. And, she definitely felt closer to Poppy and James, hearing their story.

Maybe now, she could be at peace with herself, and how she came to be.

They returned home, Poppy and James going inside. Sara told them she wanted to take a walk and she'd be in later. They nodded, knowingly. She had alot to think about, mainly, on how to make things up to Thierry.

* * *

She walked the grounds, slowly, enjoying the sunshine and beauty of Thierry's property. He owned a hundred acres of wide open land, with no other houses or buildings in sight. She stopped after about fifty feet away from the mansion, and walked through the drooping branches of her favorite huge willow tree, sitting at the base of the trunk. She sat their for a moment, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them.

She sat there for a long time, lost in her thoughts. She didn't hear the footsteps walking up behind her, or the rustle of leaves parting, nor did she feel his presence at first.

Not until he knelt behind her and touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly, before she felt the familiar electricity, and she knew it was him. She smiled and leaned her head back against his arm.

He sat with her, adjusting their bodies so she was in the space between his legs. He kissed her cheek and held her as she relished in the feel of him.

"Everything okay?" Thierry asked, gently, his breath in her ear.

"Yeah," she answered, smiling, "Thierry, I'm so sorry for everything. I know you've felt my insecurities and doubts, and you've still stood by my side, still loving me, waiting patiently." she rose and turned, on her knees and catching his face in her hands. "I want you to know, it's done now. I love you, with my whole heart." she finished.

Thierry gazed at her, listening to her thoughts and knew she was telling the truth. His face softened and his eyes went dreamy. He cupped her face also and pulled her face to his, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. The explosion was more like a wave washing over them.

Thierry let himself fall backward, slowly, to lay on the grass, pulling her with him. They didn't part, their kisses slow and soft. They embraced each other, holding, caressing, kissing.

_I've been waiting for you to open your heart to me fully. Now, you have and I love you so much, Sara_. he said to her mind.

_I'm sorry I harbored all these doubts, but no more, Thierry. I love you, with all that I am_. she answered, the same way he had.

He moaned lightly, the sound vibrating in his throat. They continued kissing, deepening it. He slid a hand between their bodies, and started unbottoning her blouse.

Sara gasped and pulled away slightly, their lips still touching, their breath warming their faces.

"Uh..Thierry?" she whispered, as he kept pulling the buttons apart. "We're outside, um, anyone..can..see us." she finished her voice wavering at the feel of his hand on her bare skin, as he undid all the buttons and opened her shirt, sliding his hand in and under her bra.

"No one can see us here." he whispered back, his voice rugged. "You know, I like willows, too. You see, they make a sort of curtain, where you can hide, no one can find you, or see you." he continued, kissing her in between each phrase.

She moaned at the feel of his fingertips over her already erect nipple. She felt him smile against her lips, and she felt a wave of pleasure fill her. She sat up suddenly, still staddling him and stripped off her blouse, and unclasped her bra, discarding it.

Thierry sat up under her quickly, un-doing the two top buttons of his own shirt and pulling it off, tossing it inches away. He then buried his face in the cleft of her breasts and kissed them hungrily, licking her nipples, nibbling.

Sara lowered her hands to his pants and loosened the belt, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. He slid his hand up her thighs, thinking to himself how he was glad she wore a skirt. Sara had pulled his hardened part out of his pants just as Thierry pushed her panties to one side, making a way for him to enter her. She raised a fraction and he slid all the way into her as she lowered her body was buried deep in her, letting out a rugged 'oh' of lust. They moved against each other slowly at first, then Thierry grabbed hold of her hips and moved her harder, faster.

Sara closed her eyes and clutched at Thierry's shoulders, for support. They moved together, climbing higher and higher, reaching their climax together, the highest point of ecstasy. They both cried out together, exploding against each other, clutching tightly to one another. They sat still for a moment, breathing heavily, their hearts pounding.

Thierry searched for her lips again, finding them and kissed her tenderly. He lay back on the grass again, pulling her down with him. They lay still together, just holding.

Thierry rubbed her back lightly, making her shiver.

"I love you." he whispered, his voice filled with emotion.

"I love you, Thierry." she whispered back, smiling gently, "I can't believe we did this." she replied quickly, blushing and hiding her face in his chest.

Thierry gave a short laugh, "Don't worry, nobody can see us. We're safe here." he assured her, "Wow, are you modest." he added, laughing.

She shook her head at him, "Really? I'm modest? Because I never had sex in the wide outdoors?" she asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"Well, I know others in our group that have." he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Not in this spot, and not that I seen them, of course. It's just you know how guys are. They have a hard time keeping secrets. Locker room talk, I believe is what they call it."

She shook her head again, "Wow..well, I don't know if I want everyone to know the details of our little adventure." she said, laughing.

"No one has to. This will be our little secret. Our one little escape from the world out there." he said agreeingly. "You know, I have so much more to show you still. I keep forgetting that we're each other's first." he added, holding her tighter.

She smiled again, sighing. She had her whole existence to enjoy all he had to offer her.

"I can't wait." she said, dreamily.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

They decided to rise and dress, straightening the best they could, before someone decided to come looking for them. Sara just finished buttoning her blouse, and was turning to exit the cover of the willow branches, when Thierry grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

Finding her lips again, they kissed a short, but loving kiss.

"We can make this our spot, if you want. It's really beautiful in here. I know you come here alot." he suggested.

She got the feeling he escaped here many times before, also.

"Yeah. I think we definitely found our spot." she agreed, wrapping her arms around him. "This is another first."

Thierry pulled back to look at her, an eyebrow raised quizically, "What do you mean?"

Sara shrugged, "Well, we were each other's first. Now, we have a spot. We don't have a song, yet, or a place. You know, like other couples, how they have a song, a place, a favorite movie.." she explained,when he looked confused.

Thierry nodded, "Ahh, okay, I see." he answered, understanding what she meant, "Well, this is definitely our spot. And, anytime we hear music together, we'll pick a song for us. And, I think we picked a movie, remember?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"When you were on bed rest after, you know," he said, gesturing at her stomach, and continued, "That 'Moonlight' movie, we both actually liked it."

She thought a moment,"Yeah, I remember. But, that wasn't technically a movie. It was the series on dvd. But, it kinda describes us. A vampire in love with a human, even though I'm not a blonde, you're not a smart-ass."

Thierry gave a short laugh and kissied her gently, "Oh, by the way, didn't you have something else to show me?" he asked, his voice gentle, but his tone had a bit of edge.

She nodded, knowing why his demeanor changed suddenly.

He released his hold on her waist and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of their private place.

"Well, come on. You might as well show me."

* * *

They strolled over the grounds, walking towards the practice area. He stopped and turned to her questioning. She looked around, spotting the twenty square foot storage that stored the weaponry when it was not in use. She walked to it, pulling Thierry along with her. She slid the wide door all the way open, so he could have a clear view.

She walked in, stopping and standing in the middle of the building, facing the direction of the door, feeling the concern start to creep up in him.

_Trust me, please_. she sent to his mind.

He let out a breath and nodded.

Sara took her stance and closed her eyes, concentrating. She was starting to gain more control, the radiating light started glowing on demand, spreading over her, surrounding her.

She grinned, slightly, as the golden shimmer wrapped her in the cocoon-like shield. Thierry watched unnerved, still in awe by the sight of her powers being revealed. Then, he heard the building starting to rumble and saw dust falling from the ceiling. He looked back at Sara seeing her eyes narrow and focus, her face tense in concentration.

_Sara..., _he started to say with his mind, hearing the building creek, knowing it was coming down.

_Trust me_, she replied back, her mental voice tense and rugged.

It happened so quickly that all he could do was cover his head, ducking from the falling debris. The roof caved in, then the walls collapsed, the building crumbling around them.

Thierry noticed he felt no pain or anything landing on him. He looked up and saw the debris was bouncing off the shield. They were safe, nothing was penetrating it, nothing could touch them while they were in the lit forcefield. The building was on the ground, demolished. Sara dropped her shield and it snapped back into her again, making her falter and fall to her knees.

Thierry knelt beside her as the light dimmed, melding into her. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up. He saw that, thankfully, her eyes were only slightly pink and watery, however, her nose was bleeding again. He took his handkerchief and brought it to wipe her upper lip, as he stared at her in amazement.

She was breathing heavy, her chest heaving, "I guess, that the consequence no matter how I try." she stated.

Thierry nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is." he said, agreeing.

He pulled her to her feet, bracing her, for she was weak-kneed. She leaned into him fully, not trusting her strength just yet. He steadied her for a moment, then put his arm around her waist, helping her, as they made their way back to the mansion. They were rounding the corner of the house when the rest of the Daybreakers came rushing towards them, firing questions.

"What the hell?"

"What was that?"

"We heard a noise!"

"What's going on?"

"For crying out loud!"

Thierry held up a hand to silence the tirade of questions. He said he'd explain it all inside and continued into the house, taking Sara to the living room and laying her on the loveseat.

The Daybreakers followed them inside and took seats, waiting impatiently, as Thierry poured a glass of water from the picther on the coffee table. He handed the water to Sara and moved her, so he could sit with her and let her lean across him. Then, he looked at the group and explained what Sara had done. They stared at him, shocked, then at Sara.

Ash spoke first, "So you tore down the storage with your light thing?"

Sara looked at him and shrugged slightly, "I..yea."

Ash looked at her a moment and then around the faces that mirrored his own amazed expression, "Great. Now, we have our own personal demolition crew." he said, jokingly.

Sara gave a short laugh, grateful that he could joke about it. Everyone else laughed with him, relaxing.

Thierry spoke next, "Do you realize what this means?"

The crowd sitting with them, shrugged, some shaking their heads.

"This means that no matter what, no matter what dangers there are, we could be safe. We'll have protection from attacks, and the humans could be healed." he explained, "I don't know about vampires, though. And, I sure don't want to test that theory, just in case." he said sternly, making it a point.

"What about weres?" Lupe asked

"Or shifters?" Galen and Keller asked in unison

Thierry shook his head, "I don't know. But, like I said: no testing those theories."

Blaise then spoke, "I'm sure Sara could heal us, I mean, witches are human, just humans with powers." she stated.

Thierry nodded in agreement, "But, we have to remember that it makes Sara weak." he pointed out, "So, regardless, we still have to remain vigilant and be careful."

Everyone nodded, calling out in agreement.

"I think the more I practice, the more equipped I'll be. I think I'll be able to handle it." Sara spoke, suddenly.

Thierry shook his head again, "Sara, I don't want you pushing yourself to much still." he answered, sternly, but in a gentle tone, "I'm so proud of the progress you've made and the control you developed, but it weakens you still. The only thing that doesn't is when you shot your..'light' out and stunned Quinn." he said, thoughfully, glancing in Quinn's direction.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, and it _did_ sting, by the way." he said, looking at Sara with a crooked smile, "But, you know the weird part is that: when Sara ran towards me, it stopped. Like, it released me." Quinn revealed, throwing Thierry for another whirlwind.

"Sara..?" Thierry started.

"I didn't know, Thierry. I didn't pay attention, but I think I felt it. Sort of like, I lifted the the 'stunning' hold over him. I just didn't realize it, cause so much was happening, until now." Sara answered.

Thierry shook his head again, it seemed that was a normal action now. It was alot to take in one day. He didn't know if he could be shocked anymore than what he already was. He repeated his statements on being careful, and no testing theories, then dismissed everyone, so they could get ready for dinner.

* * *

When they were alone, Thierry asked Sara if she felt strong enough to stand and walk upstairs. She nodded and they walked hand in hand to their room. Thierry shut the door behind him and Sara headed for the bathroom, while Thierry stripped his shirt off, getting ready to change. Sara looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. How nobody noticed her appearence was beyond her.

_They probably thought it was from when I demonstrated my powers to Thierry_, she thought.

Her hair was slightly messed and there were bits of grass and leaves stuck in it. And, she knew where and how that happened, and she blushed. A tremble radiated from in between her hips, up to her abdomen as she remembered.

She closed her eyes, stifling a moan, as the tremble moved over her. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and saw Thierry's reflection in the mirror. He had been standing in the doorway watching her and she felt self-concious. She turned to face him, her cheeks reddening.

Thierry walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, "Don't be embarrassed, love. I was thinking of it, too." he admited, leaning to kiss her lips.

"Do you think they noticed?" she mumbled against his lips.

"No." he replied, kissing her again.

He reached with one arm to start a shower and pulled his lips from hers. He brought his hand back to her and unbuttoned her blouse once more, letting it slid down her arms and to the floor. He did her bra the same way and smiled as she trembled openly. He knelt and unzipped her boots, slowly. She lifted her legs so her could pull them off, followed by her socks. Still kneeling, he reached up to her waist and pulled her skirt down her hips, letting it fall also.

By then, she was so filled with wanting that her legs shook, her breath growing heavy. He gazed up at her, passion filling his own eyes, a smirk on his lips, knowing he was driving her to her boiling point. He reached for her panties and pulled them down, as slow as he could, letting the torment linger.

She had all she could take, her knees gave out and she started to fold, when Thierry suddenly caught her, bracing her, his vampire speed coming in handy. He had a smug smile on his lips as he sat her on the edge of the marble sink, her legs on either side of him, as he fixed himself between them.

She gasped at the sudden motion and at the fact that the marble was cold on her bare bottom.

Thierry only had his pants on and her hands went to the belt again. She yanked it off, throwing it to the floor and jerked the button of his jeans apart.

He let her take control, watching her fierceness as she pushed his pants and boxers down as far as her arms could reach.

Then, he grabbed her hips in his hands and pulled her towards him. She looked for the part of him that needed to be satisfied, wrapping her hand around his cock and guiding it to her opening.

He growled lowly as he entered her, pushing until he filled her all the way to the hilt. He let out an 'uh' of pleasure, and began moving in and out of her, his hands still gripping her, moving her into his rhythm. Sara had raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer, making it to where he rubbed her most sensitive clit.

She leaned back on her hands, her head thrown back, moving with him. He lifted one hand to reach up and caress her breasts, running his hand up and over them, cupping one a bit roughly. The motion made her cry out, the pain was slight, but pleasurable.

He reached his climax seconds before she did, grunting out her name. She followed closely behind him, moaning softly, gasping for him. Thierry leaned over her, laying his head against her breasts. Sara leaned back against the vanity mirror for support and grabbed Thierry's head, holding it to her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.." he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Don't be. Neither could I." she whispered back.

He rose up, straightening, pulling her up and letting her down from the sink. He stepped out of his pants and pulled Sara into the shower with him.

One thing, that no one knew, about Thierry was his gentle side, because he rarely showed it.

Of course, most of the time he couldn't, what with being Lord of Night World, and the first of his kind.

But, with Sara, he was different. He turned her, so that she faced the back of the shower and washed her hair for her. He worked his fingers through her black strands, shampooing, rinsing, then conditioning. By the time he was done, her hair was untangled and grass-free, silky from the conditioner.

They finished their shower and crossed back into the room to dress. This time, Sara didn't bother with dressing up again. She went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a pajama set: a t-shirt with shorts. She put on socks and slippers and brushed out her hair, while Thierry dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt. He sat to put on his shoes and turned to her.

She ran the brush through her hair once more, then held it out to him. He smiled and took it, and she turned her back to him. She let him take over, as he brushed and braided her hair for her.

When he was done, he kissed the back of her head.

"Are you tired already?" he asked, pointing out her clothing.

"No, I just already changed twice today and that was my third shower, so I just wanna dress down and be comfortable." she answered.

"We can have dinner here if you want." he suggested

"I'm fine Thierry. It's okay." she smiled at him, assuringly.

He smiled back and held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet and they descended the stairs to join the others in the dining hall.

* * *

While they ate and the vampires drank, they talked and chatted with each other. The group of Daybreakers were like a big family, joking, telling stories and laughing. Then, after they visited with their friends well into the evening hours, Sara started to grow tired from the long day they just had. They bid everyone goodnight and Thierry led Sara back upstairs to their room.

Usually they would fill the night making love before falling asleep but, that night they just collapsed in each others arms. They held each other tightly, falling asleep quickly, dreaming only of each other.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone's wondering the reference was to Moonlight, a syfy tv show that was cancelled after one season. Even though that season was extremely good. It is, of course, about vampires and the main character falls in love with a human girl. Thierry mistakes it for a movie, because it was on dvd and he never really watched it before. So, yeah. Well, if you have anymore questions, message me. Don't forget to review and comment please! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The next few weeks passed uneventfully, despite that Sara would practice, using her new-found powers. Though, she did have to wait for Thierry, before using her shield. Thierry had the storage rebuilt, commenting that Sara should hold off on bringing down any more buildings. He stated that, he didn't think it was wise for her to demolish the same buildings, and having people come build them again.

"I think the constructors would get suspicious of us." he explained.

Sara agreed, compromising to limiting her powers to the shield and the 'light blast'. They already knew she could stun someone and shield attacks, but bringing down buildings unnerved Thierry somewhat. He knew there were many out there who would do anything to have her power on their side.

While Thierry worked in the mornings, she would go out and practice with a variety of Circle Daybreak members. Sometimes she'd practice herself trying to discover what, if anything else, her powers could do.

She also noticed that the light was different colors at times. When she healed Eric, the light was bright white, the color of purification. When she used her shield, the light was a golden color. When she stunned someone, it was a tinge of clear blue, like a bolt of lightning. She even noticed that her violet flame, which was under control, was radiated with the light. She also noticed that the flame appeared when she was angry or in a rage.

* * *

One day, she realized exactly what it was meant for. She was standing in the middle of the practice field, concentrating, controling her emotions so that the flame would appear. She remembered the night she thought Lowell was killed and how she ran over Marco, the werewolf that captured him, then came after her. Her emotions ran wild at the memory and she felt the fury spread through her..and the warmth.

She opened her eyes, still holding onto the the anger and looked down her body. The flame covered her entire body and she jumped. The motion sent the flame towards a practice dummy and set it on fire, quickly burning it to ashes.

"Ohh." she gasped, the flame extinguishing, as she let go of her anger.

"What was that?" Thierry asked suddenly, coming up from behind her.

She turned startled at his sudden appearence, "Thierry! You scared me!" she cried out.

"Sorry. And, you didn't answer me." he replied back reaching her side, staring at the ashes on he ground.

She looked back at the spot where the dummy once stood and shrugged slowly, shaking her head, "The fire..I think that's what it's for. To.._destroy_ people," she said slowly, turning her head back to catch his eye, "I mean, _other_ people." she finished making a point.

Thierry stared at her a moment, "You mean, _us_..like, _Night People_." he stated, finishing for her.

She nodded. He looked trouble for a moment.

_That's what the myth meant_, he thought to himself, _she would end the war between species, by eradicating the ones who opposed the will_ _to live in peace_.

He looked back at her and saw the troubled look on her face. He knew what she was thinking: she wasn't sure she could willingly destroy anybody, even though it would save them. She was too good and pure at heart to take someone's life away, even if they were monsters.

He reached out and pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, love." he whispered, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

She nodded in agreement, melting into him. He sighed, feeling a wave of happiness wash over him. He felt peaceful with her in his arms, just holding and loving her. They pulled back and walked side by side, one arm around the other and walked back to the house.

She thought they were going inside, when Thierry pulled her in another direction, walking away from the mansion.

"Where are we going?" she asked

He just smiled and walked. When the willow came into view, she realized where he wanted to go.

"Oh."

Thierry parted the flexed branches and pulled her through with him. When they reached the clearing around the base of the tree, Sara stopped, her jaw dropping. A suprised look formed on her face.

Thierry had been home a while apparently, for he had laid out a big, thick blanket and had a spread of different foods. There was a covered plate of cubed cheese and Portugese bread, a covered bowl of sliced fruit, a covered dish of fettucine alfredo, a covered dish of roasted vegetables and a bucket of ice that chilled a bottle of white wine.

"Oh, Thierry!" she cried out soflty.

He held his smile, watching her reactions. He knelt pulling her with him. She sat beside him, gazing at the picnic he fixed for her.

"Happy anniversary." he whispered.

She looked up at him, "Anniversary?"

Thierry nodded, "We've made it through a whole year, together." he answered.

"Thierry." she smiled, shaking her head, "No regrets?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Never." he stated firmly.

She moved to sit in the space between his legs and Thierry poured the wine into two glasses and they toasted. Then, they ate, feeding each other bits of food, though Thierry couldn't eat much. When they finished, they just sat and talked, not really carrying on a conversation.

* * *

Suddenly, Thierry asked, "So, did you ever decide on a date?"

Sara frowned and lifted her face, "Date?"

He gave a short laugh, "Yes, a..uh..wedding date?"

She didn't answer right away, which made him continue quickly, "I'm mean, I'm not pushing you or rushing you. I just thought I'd ask." he said, his tone lowering at the thought that maybe she changed her mind.

Sara turned on her knees to face him and take his face in her hands, "August." she said, kissing him lightly, "August the 5th."

Thierry kissed her back, "Why August 5th?" he asked.

She smiled kissing him still, in between sentences, "That's when we found each other again."

He smiled, "Yes, I remember." his voice muffled against her lips, "So, I take it you have been thinking about it?"

"Oh, yes." she whispered into his mouth, "We just haven't talked about since before you went to the island, so I kept it to myself." she revealed, "I thought you might've changed your mind."

Thierry exhaled slowly, "No, love, I've been thinking of it everyday since the time I asked you. I sort of thought the same of you." he admitted, his doubts surfacing for the first time, ever.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, "Is that..okay? Is it too soon?" she asked cautiously, as it was only two months away.

"It's perfect." he said soflty, kissing her more firmly, laying back on the blanket, pulling her with him.

Thierry deepend the kiss, moving his hands over her body, making her shiver.

Then, he rolled so that she was under him as he settled between her thighs. They continued kissing, just touching and petting for the moment. Their desire boiling over their bodies.

He slid his hand under the waist of her shorts, into her panties, searching for her warmth. He slipped two fingers inside her and watched her face as she closed her eyes, arching her back, as she let out an 'ohh' of pleasure. He smiled to himself, slyly when he felt her getting wet and he moved his hand against her, working his fingers in and out.

Sara grasped his wrist after a few minutes, stopping him before she reached her point, "No, Thierry, I want you. I want you inside me." she said, breathlessly, her voice rugged.

In a flash, he pulled his hand from her, yanking her shorts and panties down her legs, casting them aside. He rose up to lower his jeans, when she set her legs on either side of him, opening to him. Lust filled him, taking control and he exhaled through his clenched teeth. He pulled her legs so she slid closer to him and slid his hardness into her.

They both moaned aloud at the feel of him inside of her and they started moving against each other, frantically. They clutched at each other, moving in a frenzied rhythm, both wanting to reach the ecstatic heights.

They acted like they were love-starved, as if this was the first time in years. He thrusted hard into her, gripping her hip in one hand, moving her on his rigid part, setting the rhythm. He took her roughly, feeling an animalistic need come over him. Every thrust made her body jerk under him, as he pushed deep and hard into her, but she didn't care. She took all of him, the pain was slight and pleasurable, as she let out short moans from the force of him moving inside her. Her breasts jiggling from her body jerking to his thrusts.

Thierry growled out loud, as he came in her, giving a final hard thrust. Sara moaned his name, reaching her climax at the same moment he did, feeling the pain from his last thrust. She didn't cry though. She just took it, clutching his arms, digging her nails in his skin. Thierry clenched his jaw at the sting of her nails in him, but it only added to the sensations he was already feeling. He lay on top of her, as they slowed their breathing, steadying their hearts.

Finally, he rolled off to the side of her, pulling her to him, holding her.

"That..was..intense." she said, trying to catch her breath.

Thierry nodded, gasping for air himself, "Yes, it was. Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Not really." she replied, though she did feel sore.

He heard her thoughts and rose up to lean over her, staring into her eyes. "Where?"

She brought his hand to her sensitive area, "Here, where else?" she joked.

"Hmm," he moaned, a smug smile on his lips, "Let's see if we can fix that problem."

He moved sliding down her body, following the trail with his lips, down her neck, breasts, stomach. Suddenly, she felt his lips in between her thighs, then his tongue licking in between her folds. She gasped, her eyes wide, her head bowed back, as he flicked his tongue in her, licking, nibbling.

"Oh, Thierry!" she cried out, as he pleasured her oraly.

The waves built up within her, making her body tense and the muscles in her thighs jerk, as he continued his process. She rasied her hips involuntarily, feeling the moment build up in her belly. She came in a rush, her hands in his hair, pushing his face into her. He licked her once more, his tongue flicking her now sensitive clit.

He rose up, grabbing a corner of the blanket to wipe his mouth and crawled back up to lean over her body again.

Sara lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, "Where did you learn that?" she asked, breathing hard.

He smiled and kissed her lips, "I told you, I had a lot to show you." he answered, "That's one of thing."

She looked up at him, "So, have you done this before?" she asked, feeling a little bit curious, slyly pondering if maybe she wasn't his first after all.

Thierry inhaled sharply, "No! No, Sara. And, I thought we were past this? Remember? You aren't supposed to be thinking that way?" his tone taking a slight hard note, "No, I'm just not naive. I know what goes on and I've seen it before. I mean, like in movies and stuff." he continued, raising to sit up on his knees, clearly irritated.

She sat up under him, placing a hand on his abdomen, "Thierry, calm down, please! I was just curious! I was just wondering. You know, asking a question." she explained, trying to save the moment as it crumbled around them, "Thierry, I'm not upset. So, please, don't be mad, okay?"

Thierry sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry." he started, reaching out to pull her to him, "I guess I over-reacted. That was a jerk thing to do, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sara shook her head, "It's okay, Thierry." she said, smiling.

"No, it's not. I've ruined our private moment and started an arguement in our special place." he said, cupping her face, his tone remorseful, "I just heard you thinking that you weren't my first and I got angry that you'd think I would ever lie to you."

"Oh, Thierry, I know you wouldn't lie to me. I was just curious. It was a fleeting thought. I trust you, Thierry. I don't have any more doubts." she replied.

Thierry sighed and kissed her laying her back down to the blanket. They lay together kissing and holding each other, escaping into their private paradise without a care in the world.

That is until they heard their names being called, though the voices were still distant.

They froze for a second, then jumped up quickly, pulling on their clothes and straightening as best as they could.

"Dammit!" Thierry mumbled under his breath, pulling on his shoes and standing to exit the cover of the branches.

But, he went around the other side of the tree, so that whoever called to them wouldn't see exactly where they were.

_Stay there, okay? _he asked with his mental voice.

_Thierry_..she started back, but he cut her off.

_I'll deal with this, then I'm coming back_, he answered again, smugly.

She smiled to herself and sat, waiting for him to return. She could hear the mumble of conversation, as Thierry and whoever was out there talked.

She poured herself another glass of wine and sipped it slowly as she waited. Then, she heard the voices fade and the rustle of leaves. She looked up to see Thierry making his way through the branches again.

He smiled when he saw her and knelt to down to her, taking the glass from her hands and holding her hands in his and kissing her palms.

"What's going on?" she asked

"James and Poppy. They were looking for you. Something about the detail shop calling, saying that your car is ready." he answered, moving to cup her face and kiss her lips.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." she answered, sheepishly, realizing she didn't tell him about that day. "Sorry."

He smiled and shrugged, "Don't worry about it. It needed to be done, though I wouldn't have minded if you wanted another vehicle. Or just used one of mine." he offered.

"Thierry, that would have been such a waste." she stated, "It's still a good car. And, it's the last thing I recieved from my parent's." she finished, remembering the day they gave it to her after graduation.

Thierry's face pained a little as he heard her thoughts and the memories filled her mind.

He held her close, kissing her head and cheeks. "I understand. I'm sorry."

She smiled, sadly, "I should be too. You know, sorry." she replied softly, "But, I'm not. Because it brought me to you, to my place in this world, where I belong."

He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Do you think less of me for that?" she asked him suddenly.

Thierry opened his eyes and looked down at her, "No." he whispered, "It's better this way, because imagine the pain and danger they'd have faced when Hunter came after you. I'm sure he would have done way worse to them if he got to you first." he explained, tone darkening a bit.

She closed her eyes and waited for him. He finally got the hint and leaned down to kiss her. They lay back together and held each other for the longest time, happy in their own piece of paradise.

* * *

After a while longer, Thierry spoke, "So, August 5th?" he asked.

Sara frowned at the sudden question, but nodded.

"That's a couple months from now. Are you sure?" he asked again, wanting to be sure it was what she wanted.

She thought a moment. How many lives have they been together wanting this exact thing, but never getting a chance? Now, she had the moment in her hand and she didn't want to let it slip away.

"Yes, Thierry. I am." she answered, "I want one normal experience in our hectic lives." she said with a laugh.

"I don't want you to feel pressured, Sara." he stated again, "If we do marry, I don't want any regrets."

She already knew there wouldn't be. She loved him, they were destined to be together no matter how it came about. Their destinies were entwined in each other. And, even if she did happen to part from this world, at least she would have been tied to him in every way.

"I _want _to, Thierry." she stated firmly.

Thierry tightened his hold on her and breathed a sigh of relief and happiness. She turned on her knees to take his face and kiss him tenderly. She could feel his happiness spread through him, and she smiled. She would do this for herself..as well as for him. She wanted to give him what he'd been longing for for so long.

She stood, pulling at him to raise up, "Come on, let's go tell everyone!" she said, excitedly.

The look on his face was so radiant, it was like her 'light' was in him.

"We're really doing this." he said, stating rather than asking.

"Yes, Thierry, we are." she replied, as they walked hand in hand to the mansion to announce their plans to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Two months. In two months, she'd be Mrs. Thierry Descouedres. Sara Descouedres. She had so much to do, so much to plan. And, she was so thankful that she had so many people to help her plan it.

When Thierry and Sara broke the news to the Daybreak members, they were in awe for a few seconds. Then, the girls jumped and screamed in unison and ran to hug Sara and express their happiness for her and hugging Thierry. The guys shook Thierry's hand, patted him on the back and some (Ash, Quinn, Morgead and Delos) gave off some joking remarks on being whipped.

Sara was sure she even heard the words ball and chain and warned that if they refered to her as that again, she'd stun them. The three guilty parties backed up, telling Thierry he had a fiesty one and joked more. It was a scene of cheer and happiness.

She was still determined to have a garden wedding, but her girl friends talked her into making it a bit more elegant than she intended. They cleared up the practice area so that no one would notice. Not that many outsiders were coming, just more members of Circle Daybreak from all corners of the world.

Still, she didn't want the ground to look like a war zone, and it helped that the area and the storage barn were in the far back corner of the mansion. It wouldn't be visible unless you were looking for it.

She spent the next few weeks filled with making plans, writing ideas, drawing out seating arrangements, running around with this person or that one. Between meals, she'd go over details with Thea, Poppy, Blaise, Gillian, Rowan, Jade, Keller, Lily, Maggie and Lupe. Jez, Rashel, Keller and Kestral sat and listened, since they didn't know much about this sort of thing. They'd spread everything out on the long table in the dining hall, squealing and laughing as they chatted and discussed the upcoming event.

* * *

Every now and then she'd hole up in Thierry's office talking things over with him in between him working. Thierry told her to plan the wedding as she pleased, but she refused to do this on her own.

"This is something special for both of us, Thierry. I want to do this together." she pleaded.

So, he happily agreed to take part in any planning she thought they should decide on together. She showed him the designs she drew out on how the yard should look. The archway and seating during the ceremony, and the flowers and colors. She chose lavender and silver for the colors and lavender flowers, purple daisies and had even special ordered purple roses.

Thierry was amazed that she thought she could find purple roses. She explained the process the florists used called tinting. The florist would sit the stems of the fresh cut roses in a purple dye and refrigerate them. Then the next day, they would have a purple hue from soaking up the dye.

"I can't wait to see them." he said softly, amazed at her vast knowledge of such things.

Then, they discussed the guests. Thierry gave Sara a complete list of all the members of Circle Daybreak and she and the girls that stayed at the mansion went to work on the invitations.

Sara discussed having Lowell's parents attend the wedding, since they were the closest thing to parents that she had.

"Of course, love. I wouldn't dream of asking you to forget them." Thierry assured her.

"What about you, Thierry? You don't have any family out there?" she questioned.

"No, my mother and father didn't have anymore children and I..my brother died young." he revealed, pain weighing heavy in his voice.

She remembered. He'd told her before in her previous life. He still carried the burden around with him, though.

"Thierry, I'm sorry." she said, not knowing what else to say.

He shrugged, "Forget it." he said, reeling in his pain and resuming his happiness,"This is _our_ time, _our_ happiness. We're not supposed to be depressed, there's a wedding to prepare." he finished, kissing her cheek and hand.

* * *

The wedding drew ever closer as the days passed quickly. Sara grew more anxious and excited thinking how close they were getting to becoming man and wife. It got so that she and Thierry acted like love-struck teens (in a sense, they were).

The other girls were getting excited also. And, they helped Sara with designing her gown. At first, Sara thought she may have to work hard to keep it secret from Thierry. But, he was old-fashioned and agreed to be suprised, not searching for answers.

Sara designed a strapless, satin gown with a high-low hemline, the front scooped up stopping two inches above her knees, the back fell to floor-length. Thea added the lace overlay that had a pattern of swirling roses. It fit the theme perfectly, for it looked like a dress that one would wear for such a wedding. It was simple, yet elegant.

Blaise also found the perfect shoes while they waited for the tailor to finish Sara's dress. Sara exclaimed as Blaise showed her the white, open-toe heels that had lots of straps at the ankle, and a string of glittering rhinestones down the front from her ankle to her toes. Blaise was right, they were perfect. She hugged Blaise tightly. Sara couldn't imagine being anymore happier than she was, and it was only the begining.

* * *

It was finally the night before the wedding and everyone was too excited to sleep. The whole group lingered at the dinner table and talked excitedly. Even the guys were getting into the mood of the upcoming festivities.

They finally disperssed for the night at the mention of Ash, James, Quinn, Morgead, Miles, Lowell, Nilsson, Galen, Eric, Phil, David and Delos taking Thierry out for a 'bachelor party'.

Sara already knew they were just going out for a 'drink', from what Thierry told her.

Thierry walked Sara upstairs to their room and her kissed at the door. He deepend the kiss, moaning, wanting more. But, he agreed when Sara asked that they wait until the wedding night. He pulled back reluctantly, wanting to forego his promise and take her. But, he knew what it meant to her and she was right. It should be special for both of them. He was even going to sleep in another room so that the next day, she could get ready in private, as any other bride-to-be would do.

"Goodnight, my love." he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight." she whispered back.

He kissed her hand and walked away. She shut the door and crawled in bed, dreaming of Thierry and all that tomarrow would bring.

* * *

The sun streamed in, making Sara stir. She opened her eyes and sat up, anxious and curious. It was her wedding day! In a few hours, she'd be tied to Thierry in the one way they both wanted and waited for forever. And, the room was bright, why was the room bright? She looked and saw someone opened the drapes wide.

_What the-?_, she thought, frowning and throwing the blankets of her, rising from the bed.

She walked to the window and looked out.

The staff was already working on the decorations. They were setting put up a huge open tent, the sides tied to the poles so that the only covering came from the roof of it. Rows of tables were being set up under the tent in a big, open square, so that the caterers set up in the middle, making it easier to serve the guests. The rest were setting up chairs and the archway for the ceremony part of the wedding.

She smiled. It looked perfect. Just how she imagined, everything draped in a silver silky ribbon and strips of lavender chiffon. She watched as the long purple carpet was rolled out, it's sides lined with silver threading.

Suddenly, the door opened and Thea, Poppy and Mare came in.

"Yay, you're up!" they called out, and started talking at once.

Sara laughed at their exhuberance, realizing they were the ones to open the drapes. They all set about getting ready. Sara showered and came out in her robe. Poppy went to work on Sara's hair, making two small braids on each side of her head and tied them back, the rest of Sara's hair hanging in loose curls. Poppy even had several curled strands framing Sara's face.

Thea and Mare worked on her make-up, forgoing blush since, as Thea put it, Sara had a flush in her cheeks already. They worked on for a couple of hours and each second that ticked by, Sara felt her stomach tremble with anxiety and nervousness.

Thea held off on applying Sara's lipstick, so she could have a light late-morning snack. While she ate a bit of toast, Thea, Poppy and Mare readied themselves in Sara's room. Blaise, Rashel, Gillian, Maggie, Jez, Keller, Lily, Lupe and Ash's sister's came in to see how things were coming along and show their dresses. They looked fabulous in elegant summer style dresses and all in a variety of summer colors.

Sara was so grateful that they had worked out amongst themselves who would be Sara's bridesmaids. She wasn't going to have any at first, for fear of any of them feeling singled out.

They were all her close friends and she couldn't chose, so they worked it out theirselves drawing names out of a hat. Sara was so relieved when they informed her of this and no one seemed to harbor any negative feelings towards the ones who were picked.

She was sort of glad at the ones chosen, for they were the three she was most closest to. And, it meant Eric, James and Ash would be Thierry's groomsman, opposite their soulmates.

She was also thrilled with Thierry's choice of the officiant. Grandma Harman, Thea and Blaise's grandmother, would officiate their wedding. She would pose as a symbol of both Night World and Day World. For even though Sara was ageless and the Secret Power, she considered herself more human.

Mrs. Harman was stunned, then thrilled at the news of Thierry's marriage. She'd been around long enough to witness a few of his heartbreaks, and was glad to see him take the leap with this last incarnation, his true love.

* * *

The guys inhabited the first floor, also eating a light snack and the vampires drinking. They took their time dressing and talking, watching Thierry pace.

"Nervous, buddy?" Ash asked, a joking tone in his voice.

"Is it that obvious?" Thierry laughed back.

The guys all nodded, calling out, "Yea" in unison, and laughing.

Thierry exhaled, smiling, and buttoned his shirt, tucking it in to his pants. They wore warm weather suits, but still attire that showed the importance of the occasion.

The guys all wore black dress pants, white button-up shirts and black suit jackets with a purple rose buttoniere. Thierry was amazed that the roses turned out good. They looked beautiful, and he was pleased if Sara was pleased.

_Besides, _he thought,_ the purple would bring out Sara's eyes_.

He raised his eyes up to the ceiling, at the thought of her. This would be the most important day of their lives. He only hoped she was as sure as he was.

James looked over at Thierry and saw where his gaze went and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Thierry? You alright?" he asked.

Thierry nodded and looked at James, thankful for his concern, "Yeah. I just hope this is what she really wants." he answered.

"Do you? Really want this?" James questioned, feeling as if Thierry needed some encouragement.

Thierry was fastening his cuff, thoughtfully, then looked into James' eyes, "Yes," he answered, honestly, "I do. I really do."

James patted him on the back, "Then, just hold onto that. Remember that."

Thierry smiled, "Thanks, James. I appreciate it." he replied, patting James back.

"Thierry? Getting cold feet over their?" Ash joked lightening Thierry's mood and the atmosphere.

They finished dressing and all stood, grabbing their jackets, heading outside to greet the guests and take their places, waiting.

* * *

Sara stepped out of the bathroom and back into her room. She looked at the many faces staring back at her and waited.

"Oh, my, Goddess!" Thea spoke first, her eyes tearing up, "You are simply beautiful!" she said softly.

The other girls agreed, nodding and speaking in unison, some of them tearing up also. Poppy pulled Sara to the stand-up mirror so she could look at herself. She gasped.

There was no way this dark-haired beauty was her! She looked stunning, exquisite. Her hair was perfect, still in place and Poppy added tiny purple baby's breathes. Her make-up was flawless, her legs enlongated by the strappy heels and her dress fell down her frame like water, the long back flowing.

She saw the others behind her reflection in the mirror and turned, calling out.

"Hey! Don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up!" Sara cried out, for they had tears in their eyes that threatened to spill over.

They laughed and dabbed their eyes with tissues and calmed theirselves, straightening. They stood and hugged Sara. Then they left the room, heading downstairs and outside to take their seats. Sara and her bridesmaids, looked at each other and sighed hugging again.

"Sara, we are just so happy for you and Thierry." Thea said, "Everyone has watched Thierry suffer and now that he has you and ya'll are getting married..we're just glad he's finally happy." she explained.

Sara nodded, happy herself, wanting this more than anything, "Thank you, Thea." she whispered.

Poppy handed Sara her bouquet of purple roses and white baby's-breaths that was tied with purple and silver ribbons. Thea, Poppy and Mare grabbed a similar bouquet each and patted Sara's hand encouraginly. They walked out of the room ahead of her, down the stairs and across the lawn. Sara took one last look of herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and followed her friends.

* * *

The music started as the bridesmaids, alongside their respective groomsmen, walked the carpet and they took their places. Thierry felt his body tremble as he felt her getting closer, knowing she was coming. James, in the best man position, patted Theirry's shoulder in reassurance.

Then, the wedding march began and Thierry raised his eyes slowly as Sara walked the carpet.

The crowd stood and Thierry's breath caught in his throat.

Good God in Heaven, she was stunning! She looked like an angel, gliding towards him. The brilliant white dress was making her tan skin stand out, her purple eyes bright. Their were tiny flowers in her hair and it floated around her face. And, her face flawless, but for her mark, which was beautified by the make-up.

Now, he knew why the secrecy when the bride prepared herself. For this moment, for the moment he could set his gaze on her at last and know why he was there, why he existed.

Suddenly, all the questions and anxieties he had felt melted away. He felt pure love and happiness.

She reached him and he held out a hand to her. She took it and turned, handing her bouquet to Poppy, and faced Thierry, placing both of her hands in his.

When she rose her eyes to his, for the first time, her heart pounded And the look of pure, unaltered, true love radiated in his eyes. She held in tears, as she felt pure emotions and love fill her.

Grandma Harman, as she told Sara she wanted to be called, began the opening, not using the traditional vows.

"People of the Day and the Night, we are here to witness a union of two souls joining forever, as they should remain for all time." she started, pausing to smile at them, then continued the opening.

When it came time, Thierry repeated his vows after Grandma Harman, "I promise to walk through life only by your side, treading our mother earth hand in hand, in God's eyes, our love surpassing time and space, my soul bound to yours, now and into eternity."

When it was her turn, she repeated the same vows, " I promise to walk through life only by your side, treading our mother earth hand in hand, in God's grace, our love surpassing time and space, my soul bound to yours," she said adding, "for all of our existence together, now and into eternity."

Grandma Harman called for the rings and Poppy and James handed them to Thierry and Sara.

Of course, she wore her engagement ring still, but Thierry added a silver band with tiny black roses engraved one either side of two entwined, diamond hearts embedded into the band. Thierry's was the same, with a wider band than her's. They were perfect! Only Thierry, being the romantic that he is, would have chosen them.

Thierry was first, taking her ring and saying, "With this ring, I am bound." and he slid the ring onto her finger.

Sara took his ring from Poppy, held the ring over Thierry's finger and repeated, "With this ring, I am bound." she repeated, sliding the ring on his finger.

Love swelled up in Thierry's heart making him want to explode from within.

"In the presence of these witnesses and our God up above, I know pronounce you husband and wife, bound souls for all eternity and beyond." Grandma Harman continued announcing to the crowd as they held their collective breaths. She looked back at Thierry and Sara, "You may now kiss your bride."

Thierry reached to cup Sara's face in his hands gently, staring into her eyes intently, both with tears. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, his lips lingering for a moment.

When they drew back, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Thierry held Sara close to him for a moment, then they turned to hug and recieve congratulations from their friends.

Poppy, Thea and Mare hugged Sara tightly, each exclaiming their happiness and joy. The guys on Thierry's side shook his hand, patted his back and joked. Thierry turned and thanked Grandma Harman, who in turn, congratulated him and expressed her hopes that he remain happy for all time.

Then, he took Sara's hand and pulled her to the huge tent and they took their seats at the head of the main table, while everyone followed close behind. They sat and the caterers began serving food and champagne, chatting and talking. Thierry and Sara whispered to each other and couldn't stop holding the other.

James suddenly stood, tapping his glass, "Hey everyone, can I have your attention?" he said, everyone silencing, "I guess I'm going to begin the toasts." he raised his glass, "Well, most of us watched Thierry live his existence searching, looking, finding, losing and suffering. Then, starting over again. And, we've all watched him suffer." he looked in the newlyweds direction, "And, every since he found Sara, we've seen him happy for the first time, in a long time. And, I just want to wish you well, Thierry and hope that you remain happy for as long as possible." James finished, "To Thierry and Sara, possibly the most powerful couple in all Night World!"

"To Thierry and Sara!" the guests repeated.

Then, Poppy stood to deliver her part, "With as many lives as she's had, I still can't imagine Thierry being tied to any other than this beautiful person next to him. They have been through so much in a short time and it's made them strong, even stronger than we believed soulmates could be. And, we all love her just as much as Thierry." then, she laughed, "Well, almost as much. But, we do know that, Sara, you've taken the sadness out of Thierry's eyes and filled them with so much love. And, that's all we want for the both of you." she finished, raising her glass to them.

"Hear, hear!" the crowd called.

The toasts from the closest members continued, and the conversation turned light and joking. Then, band started to play and the lead announced the first dance.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Thierry Descouedres!"

Thierry rose, pulling Sara up with him and they made their way to the stage that had been setup.

He took her in his arms as the music started and he whispered, "I think I found our song. I hope you like it." he said softly, his breath in her ear.

Sara looked at him and smiled softly, "You what? When?"

He smiled and pulled her to him and the song began:

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand_

_And you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty_

_When I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air_

_Must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been away_

_Today was a fairytale_

Thierry spun Sara around gracefully, as they danced.

"This song is perfect, Thierry." she whispered as he pulled her to him again.

She remembered it from the night he proposed.

"I think so, too. It was the song we first danced to and on the night I proposed to you." he smiled, whispering back.

He spun her again and the song continued:

_Today was a fairytale_

_You got a smile_

_That takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make_

_Everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is_

_Now it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense_

_Til the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_Yeah, yeah_

_But can you feel_

_This magic in the air_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down_

_Whenever you're around_

_I can feel my heart_

_It's beating in my chest_

_Did you feel it_

_I can't put it down_

_But can you feel_

_This magic in the air_

_Must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love_

_When I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_

Thierry dipped Sara and raised her slowly as the song ended, fading into silence.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Ever the joksters, Ash and Morgead wolf-whistled and Delos and Quinn called out, "Yeah, show her who's boss,Thierry!"

They laughed and several members came up to dance. James, as best man, danced with Sara and Thierry with Poppy. When the songs switched, so did the dance partners. Sara danced with every guy that were her friends and Thierry with all the girls. Then, Jacob, Lowell's father, came forward holding out his hand. Sara took it with tears in her eyes and danced with the closest thing to a father that she had left.

Thierry watched for a second and went over to Renee, Lowell's mother, and asked her to dance. She accepted and they moved over the floor. While they dance, Renee made a request to Thierry, asking if he would approve of it. Thierry listened to the question and nodded, smiling.

Then, he pulled Renee with him as he walked to the band leader and stated their intentions. The band leader smiled and nodded, ending the current song and taking the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special request from the groom. Miss Sara, will you please come to the front of the stage?" he called out

Jacob released Sara gently, smiling and gestured for her to go. Sara looked confused but walked to where the band leader stood, searching for Thierry. She stepped up on the rise on the platform and the man handed her a microphone, then turned back to the audience.

"Sara, your godparents and your groom," he said turning and pointing, Sara followed and saw Thierry standing in front of the rise, smiling, " have revealed to us that you are an extraordinary voice."

Sara looked up in suprise and awe.

_They didn't!_

She felt a wave of warmth fill her and she smiled.

"Well, they have requested that you sing for us here tonight. So, we are giving you the floor." the band leader stated and backed up to let Sara have the spotlight.

Lowell's parents heard her many times as she would compete in school and sing at their families parties and when she and Lowell would rehearse just for play. She looked at Thierry and saw his face and smiled.

_You're amazing and you know it_, he said to her mind, lovingly, _Go on, love, sing for me_.

Sara nodded at him slightly, the director struck up the band, and she took a breath:

_You set my soul at ease_

_Chase darkness out of view_

_Left your desperate spell on me_

_Say you feel it too_

_I know you do_

_I've got so much more to give_

_This can't die, I yearn to live_

_Pour yourself all over me_

_And, I'll cherish every drop here on my knees._

_I wanna love you forever_

_And, this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that so much for you to do?_

_Cause from the moment that I saw your face_

_And, felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew_

_I'm gonna love you forever_

Thierry smiled in awe of her as she sang and her voice rang out.

_She was like a muse_, he thought, loving her more than he ever thought he could.

And, he nodded his head at the words of the song, knowing they were only for him:

_My mind fails to understand_

_What my heart tells me to do_

_And, I'd give up all I have just to be with you_

_And that would do_

_I've always been taught to win_

_And, I never thought I'd fall_

_Be at the mercy of a man_

_I've never been_

_Now, I only want to be right where you are_

_I wanna love you forever_

_And, this is all I'm asking of you_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Oh, oh, together_

_Is that too much for you to do?_

_Cause from the moment that I saw your face_

_And felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_I swear I knew_

_I swear_

_Oh, I'm gonna love you forever_

She focused her gaze on Thierry who looked back up at her with pride and love as she sang to him.

Everyone was cheering for her, some dancing, some just standing, amazed at her talent.

She continued singing:

_Ooooo, in my life I've learned that Heaven never waits, no ,oh_

_Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday, oh, oh_

_Cause when I'm with you there is nowhere else_

_That I would ever wanna be, no_

_I'm breathing for the next second _

_I can feel you loving me_

_I'm gonna love..._

_Oh, and this is all I'm asking of you_

_My love_

_Ten thousand lifetimes together_

_Is that to much for you to do?_

_Cause from the moment that I saw your face_

_And, felt the fire in your sweet embrace_

_Oh, I swear I knew_

_Oh, I'm gonna love you forever_

_Forever_

_Ooooooooo_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever and ever._

She finished the last verse and the crowd erupted in applause, it was so loud, it was deafening. Thierry held out his arms to her and she leaned so he coul take her waist and help her off the rise.

He kissed her passionatly and held her, "I'm so proud of you, love. That was amazing!" he said, softly

Sara smiled against his lips, "Thanks." she whispered.

Her friends came up and congratulated her and expressed the suprise and compliments. They all settled after a few moments, and continued the reception. They danced, visited and danced more.

After the sun set into the late evening, the guests started departing, wishing Thierry and Sara well and a long life and happy marriage. Lowell's parents bid her farewell and congratulated Thierry, entrusting him to take care of her. Thierry assured them he would, with his life.

* * *

Finally, it was time for them to depart for their honeymoon. Thierry arranged it all so that they'd have a week to themselves on a resort island. She was suprised that he even managed to have the private beach closed just for them.

She widened her eyes as she thought, _He must have friends in high places to make that possible_.

But, she was glad for it, nonetheless.

Nilsson drove them to the airport, bid them farewell and a safe trip.

They flew the private plane to an island off to the south, setting by itself. It was a resort island, but was still secluded, an escape just for them. Sara's breath caught as she set eyes on the private beach that spanned a few miles, and the extravegant cabin that sat back from the beach. It truly was paradise, a place she could only dream of visiting.

"Well, your dreams have come true." Thierry stated in response to her thoughts, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thierry." she whispered and smiled, leaning into him.

He took her hand, kissed it and pulled her up the beach and to the door of the cabin. When he reached door, he dropped the bags and pulled Sara's carry-on off her shoulder. Sara cried out excitedly, as Thierry suddenly swooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold and into the cabin.

She looked around the front room, happily. It was more than a mere cabin, it was a small house that was set on a private beach front property. Thierry set her down gently and straightened, embracing her and looking around too.

"So," he spoke, "is it everything you dreamed?" he asked, leaning his head down to hers.

Sara closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh, yes." she whispered, feeling his breath on her face, "It's just right, Thierry." she exclaimed, lowly.

He smiled and kissed her head, "It will only get better." he added, smugly.

He released her and went to gather their bags from the front porch. They could have help, of course, but Thierry didn't want any intrusions on their honeymoon. He wanted a normal, newlywed experience. Which was why he paid handsomely to have most of the staff dismissed for the week, leaving only a fair few for housekeeping, the management and the restraunt's kitchen help and cooks.

Sara headed to the bedroom, while Thierry brought in the luggage, following her. The bedroom was small, but cozy and welcoming. The canopy bed was made and inviting, the netting tied to the bedposts. The room was bright, the shutters wide open letting the sun stream in through the sheer curtains. She turned and looked around the room, the walls white and exquisite pictures and paintings hanging on the walls.

She completed a full circle and turned back to see Thierry staring at her intently, smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Yeah, it's perfect." she whispered, walking around the bed to stand in front of him and place a hand on his shirt.

Thierry inhaled sharply, closing his eyes at her touch, the feel of the electricity that ran through him. He exhaled slowly, opening his eyes and gazed back at her. He noticed her eyes went soft and dreamy, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He took her into his arms quickly and found her lips, kissing her long, but sweetly. Sara trembled under his kiss and melted into him, fitting into the curve of his body perfectly. Her body shook with pleasure and nervousness. They weren't virgins, though they'd only been with each other. But they were coming together for the first time as husband and wife, so in a sense they were virgins as a married couple.

Thierry heard her logical thinking and pulled back to lift her again and lay her on the bed. He had been with her nearly everynight since they found each other, but this day was their day. He was going to treat her like it was her first time and his as well. He was going to be as gentle and slow as the first night they joined together.

He lay her gently and moved beside her kissing, touching. He wanted to rediscover her body, her curves, the line of her body. She shivered at his touch, surrendering to him, feeling truly like a virgin to him. He took his time, not wanting to ruin the moment, moving slowly. He slid his fingertips up her arms, to the top of her dress and over her breasts. She held her breath and closed her eyes, as he genlty slid his fingers under the strapless lace and pulled the dress down slowly, inch by inch, revealing her breasts, her stomach and down her legs. He tossed the dress lightly to the chair beside the bed.

She gazed up at him, breathless and shaky, her chest heaving. He looked at the length of her slim frame and lust filled him. Sara gasped as his eyes went silvery from the passion that arose in them. He stood, pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall also, along with his boxer briefs. She lay still, as he crawled back over her body and started kissing her again, this time a bit more hungrily. He ran his hand over her bare breasts and cupped them, making her moan.

Thierry smiled at the fact that he was driving her to the boiling point. She arched her back, her head bowed into the pillows. He reached for her panties and slid them down her thighs and down her legs. They kissed feverishly now, the fire in them threatening to consume them both. He settled between her legs, sitting on his knees, pulling her to sit on his lap and he entered her slowly.

The feel of him sliding up into her was both suprising and pleasurable. She gasped out an 'oh' of desire. He began to move her hips on him, making his own thrusts gentle and slow. They moved together in unison, moaning and gasping. Thierry buried his face in her breasts, he felt his canines extend but he ignored the need. He wanted to give her the moment of making love to her without drinking from her. They came in a rush against each other, moaning out each other's names, breathing deeply. He sat still inside her, not moving. Then he heard her mental voice.

_Drink, Thierry_, she urged him.

_No, love_, he answered back

She arched her neck and repeated, _Drink, I want you to._

_Sara, please, don't.._he pleaded.

She reached a hand and pulled his head to her right breast.

_I want to show you something_, she said.

He exhaled slowly and bit gently. As her blood touched his lips, an explosion of colors filled their minds, taking them to a subconcious level. They could see each others memories, thoughts dreams and it astounded Thierry. He withdrew his teeth from her flesh and clutched her, his face buried in the cleft of her breasts again.

The colors faded and they came back to reality.

He looked up in her eyes and asked, "What was that?"

"I got it under control," she answered, "the projecting, it's under control and I wanted you to see."

He held his breath for a moment, then spoke,"It was amazing!" he said breathlessly.

Sara kissed him and he moved to lay her back on the bed. He started his thrusting again, taking her again. They made love long into the night, before falling into a peaceful slumber and peaceful dreams for once.

* * *

A/N: All character's belong to L.J. Smith with the exception of Sara, Lowell, Jacob and Renee.  
Today Was A Fairytale belongs to Taylor Swift  
I Wanna Love You Forever belongs to Jessica Simpson  
Thanks and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

They filled the few days with swimming in the the clear blue water and walking on the white sands of the beach. They would lie on the sand and just bask in the privateness of the secluded area, though they couldn't stay out for long because the sun weakend vampires and irritated them.

But, when he was in the water, Thierry could stay out for hours and he did, showing off for her. They would walk in the tropical forest exploring, in awe of the beauty around them. Thierry, of course, had been around the world many times over. But with Sara by his side, it was like seeing everything for the first time and in a brilliant light.

The nights were filled with endless love-making, careless and free, for they had no prying eyes, or anyone to intrude.

They even made love on the beach in the wide open-air. The cool breeze drifting off the water gave Sara goosebumps and Thierry hugged her tightly, laughing.

He smiled smugly at her, "You are so human." he joked, kissing her.

She raised an eyebrow and pouted, "We can't all be impervious to the elements."

Thierry laughed heartily, his exhuberece making Sara laugh along with him. She hadn't seen him so happy since..she stopped her train of thought, not wanting to spoil the moment. But, she was too late.

Thierry sighed, rolling off her to lay on the blanket under them, pulling her with him into his arms.

"Thierry, I'm so-" she started, but he cut her off quickly.

"I know, it's sometimes hard not to think of..her. Especially when we are so happy." he said, sadly, "Trust me, I think of her too." he admitted, adding, "She would have been one year old."

Sara leaned up on an elbow to look into his eyes, "Thierry, we shouldn't talk about it..her. It's over now and honestly, what kind of life would she have had?" she replied, trying to be rational,"I mean, a vampire Lord for a father and a Secret Power for a mother? She would have had such a dangerous life, and been an easy target." she leaned to kiss his lips.

Thierry hugged her tightly and kissed her back hard, "I wouldn't trade you for anything." he mumbled against her lips, "I love you." he added, his voice rugged.

They lay there for the longest time, holding, needing the closeness, the comfort. They wrapped themselves in a coccon of love and happiness, unwilling to let sadness in or tear them apart. Stronger from all they'd been through, a force that no one would want to reckon with. They were so blissfully happy.

Sara had reached true happiness and peace and subconciously, she let down barriers of her mind that she didn't know she had. Even Thierry was unaware of the still dark force hidden in her mind, a hidden secret, even from herself.

Unknowingly, they would soon come face to face with the one force that threatened to darken their love and her very soul.

* * *

Thierry and Sara had arrived in Las Vegas at the week's end. Neither had wanted to leave their sweet escape from the world. Yet, it had come to an end and it was time to come back to reality and the missions soon to come. She had slept the whole plane ride back to LVX and when she woke, she was unusually quiet. Thierry frowned at her sudden change in demeanor. But, he didn't push the issue. He assumed it was due to their return home and that their departure from the private world they held for a brief moment.

They located their luggage and spotted Nilsson waiting in the white zone, walking to him and getting in the limo. Nilsson drove for home, as Thierry watched Sara's face, searching for a reaction.

He cleared his throat, "Um, Sara? Are you okay?"

She was looking out the window and nodded absently, "Mm-hmm." she mumbled.

He sat back again and pondered a moment, _Did I do something wrong? Is she unhappy about_ _the trip? Or something else_?

The questions swirled around in his head, making him worry.

Out of nowhere, Sara suddenly took hold of his hand and he looked towards her, concerned.

She turned from the window to him and gave a crooked smile.

_I've never seen her smile like that before_, he thought, taken back.

"I'm fine, Thierry." she stated, "I'm just weary from the trip." she finished.

He nodded and she turned back to the window, leaving Thierry very confused and concerned.

* * *

When they arrived home, it was late, so the house was quiet and still. Nilsson brought up their luggage and left them in their room alone.

Thierry watched as Sara moved around the room, as if she were seeing it for the first time. He frowned again, wondering what was going on with her. He tried to read her mind, but she was humming in her head.

Exasperated, he finally spoke, "Sara, what is going on?"

She turned to him, a look of disorientation in her eyes, "Huh?" she asked, looking straight at him finally, her eyes coming back to focus, "I'm sorry, Thierry..I just feel like I'm in a sort of dreamy state." she said.

Thierry breathed a sigh of relief and crossed to her to take her in his arms, "You were starting to scare me." he whispered.

She leaned into him, her head against his chest, "Really?" she asked, feeling him nod over her head, "Thierry, I-I'm sorry. I just feel..like I'm not all here."

He pulled back, holding her at arms length to look at her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I don't even remember getting off the plane and driving home. It's like, I woke up just now, when you jumped at me." she explained an pensive look on her face.

Thierry raised his eyebrows, "Maybe it's jet-lag or you're repressing from the trip." he suggested.

Sara nodded, "Maybe I just need some sleep." she said in a low voice.

"Yeah," he agreed, "you'll probably feel better in the morning." he said, trying to assure himself as well as her.

She kissed his cheek and undessed for bed. Though he was stirred while he watched her, he held back his urge to take her. He was more concerned for her at that moment than he desired her. He shook his head and dressed for bed also. They lay together and she fell quickly asleep, while Thierry watched her a few moments more, still pondering her behavior.

* * *

She was dreaming. She had to be.

She was in a dark forest, the trees dark and twisted. The ground was hard and black. Pointed sticks and weeds stuck up from the ground and scratched her legs as she scrambled around, trying to escape the darkness. She cried out for Thierry, but he couldn't hear her, though her voice echoed through the trees.

The little light that glowed through the branches was tinged with black and ominous. Yet, she still ran, trying to escape the evil she felt swirling around her. Suddenly, she came upon a cleared area, the trees in a circle around her. She spun in a slow circle, breathing hard, looking for a way out. She started to feel panic creep up in her. She turned back facing the way she came and stopped suddenly.

The black-haired girl stood ten feet away from her, smiling slyly, her lip curled in one corner.

Sara knew who it was immediately.

_Maya. _

Maya nodded as soon as Sara thought her name.

"You're a smart one." she stated, her voice slick as oil, "Do you know _why_ I'm here?" she asked.

Sara felt her body tremble, "You're still in me, aren't you?" she asked her voice shaking.

Maya smile widened, "Very good. I thought we'd have to play twenty questions, but you're catching on quickly."

She began walking towards Sara, making her back up slowly.

"Do you know where we are?" Maya asked, continuing her approach.

Sara felt the hard ground and the dead grass poking her bare feet. The twisted thorns of the dead sticks and twigs, catching and ripping at the white dress she realized she was wearing.

She couldn't move fast enough, no matter how hard she tried.

"In my head." Sara answered knowingly.

Maya advanced on her quickly, until she had Sara backed up against a tree. Maya had her arms on either side of Sara's arms, blocking any escape.

"It's insurance. Remember?" Maya replied, her canines extended, "My blood is still in your veins, and it will be my release." she growled, lowly.

Sara turned away, as Maya came inches from her face. She cringed, gasping, closing her eyes. She let out a tiny sob, knowing what was about to take place. Maya was returning, just as Hunter planned, only Maya would posess _her_, after all.

_At the eve of the eclipse, I will have taken over your body. And, you will slip into nothing, _Maya said telepathically.

"No." she gasped out.

Then Maya bit, symbolically taking Sara's blood and her own into her.

_I've won. Now, I have him_, she sent to Sara's subconcious.

Sara cried out and fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sara's eyes snapped opened, then narrowed. Her body raised up slowly, sitting up in the bed and looked around the dark room. Her eyes stopping on Thierry's sleeping form and she smiled realizing she had been laying across his chest. His face peaceful, deep in sleep.

She stretched gently, moving the fingers and hands in front of her new face.

"Hmm", she moaned with satisfaction

_Game on_, she said to the subconcious awareness that was fighting within Sara's body, trying to break free.

_You won't get away with this, Maya! _Sara's mental voice screamed in the head that Maya now inhabited.

Maya grinned with Sara lips, _Oh, but dearest girl, I'm in control of your body now_.

She rose from the bed gently and crossed to the bathroom, as if she floated. She closed the door behind her and went to gaze in the mirror. Her eyes flashed from black to green as she glared at her reflection.

_Yes, it would take time to get used to this body_, she thought, sending the words to Sara. _And, it will be even more interesting being human again_. _But, by the eclipse, it will be only my body. I'll posess you fully and you'll disapperate into nothing,_ Maya sent telepathically, her voice cool and hateful.

Suddenly, Sara's body jerked as if being pulled forward. Sara's conciousness resurfaced, regaining control of her own body. She shook her head, her purple eyes focusing on her reflection.

"You're weak", Sara stated, her normal voice rugged.

_A temporary glitch_, Maya answered back, from within Sara's mind.

Sara gazed at her self. She turned and hurriedly moved to try and reach Thierry, but her body jerked again. She fell to her knees. She squeezed her eyes, trying to focus on remaining in control. She started feeling Maya's conciousness starting to take over again.

"No. Thierry.." she whispered out, then gasped as she slipped back into the crevices of her own mind. Maya breathed deeply and stood.

"That wasn't nice," Maya whispered through Sara's lips, "You almost ruined the whole game." she tsked, shaking her head at Sara's reflection in the mirror.

Maya steadied her new body and reached for the door, "It's time to play." she said.

Sara cringed at the cool sound of her own voice. She was in an epic battle for posession of her own body. She could still see through her mind's eye. Even though she was trapped in it, while Maya's conciousness had hold of her body.

* * *

Maya had been there in the back of Sara's mind, all this time, through the blood bond. She had been held back by the barriers that Sara subconciously held up.

Until the honeymoon. When Sara was experiencing such bliss with Theirry, she threw all her cautions out and let her guard down. The result was releasing that part of Maya that hid within her.

Now, Maya was free and determined to destroy Thierry's soulmate once and for all. Sara sobbed. She was like a spirit, a whisp, helpless to fight Maya.

_Wait, I'm not helpless_, she thought to herself, _I could fight back. Maya was weak still._

She searched Maya's subconcious thoughts and found many answers. Maya wouldn't have full powers, Sara's powers, until the eclipse, when the moon would align with the red star, entrapping Maya in Sara's body, while Sara was lost in oblivion, forever. And, she was no longer a vampire. Sara gasped at the realization and at the cause.

She would just have to keep fighting, trying to break free and reach Thierry, explaining to him what was going on. And, when Maya was busy admiring her new face, Sara found out how to overcome her. Now, Sara was determined to send Maya back into oblivion where she belonged.

* * *

Maya crossed to the bed and climbed back into it. Then adding insult to injury, she leaned over and kissed Thierry's lips lightly, so he wouldn't wake.

_Don't touch him_! Sara screamed to Maya, making her wince.

_Easy, darling girl_, Maya replied back, _you know, I forgot to mention, he can't hear you while I'm in control_, she said, her mental voice oily again.

Sara gasped. That meant she would have to break to the surface for Thierry to help her. She gritted her teeth, or felt like she did, since she was only a subconcious being at the moment. That's what she would have to do. She would have to fight, so she could resurface again.

_Not anytime soon_, Maya answered Sara's thoughts.

She cursed at herself as she didn't guard them like she was able to.

_No, Maya was right_. _I have to wait, until the moment when Maya got weak again_.

Then, through her mind's eye, she saw the room light up. And, she knew, she'd have to act fast.

* * *

Maya sat in the bed, as Thierry stirred and woke up. He turned in her direction and raised an eyebrow at his Sara.

"Hi, how do you feel?" he asked cautiously.

Maya smiled with Sara's lips, "I'm just fine." she answered.

Thierry sat up quickly, worry coming over his body.

_Her voice. It's different. Sort of..cold_, he thought to himself alarmed.

Maya leaned towards him, "What's wrong, Theorn?" she asked sweetly, trying to catch his lips.

Thierry froze for a split second and moved off the bed quickly. He felt his heart stop and he stared at her.

_Did she just call me 'Theorn'? Sara never calls me that_, he questioned himself, staring in awe at his bride.

"What did you say?" he asked, haltingly.

Maya quirked an eyebrow, "I asked, 'what's wrong', Thierry." she said in her best innocent voice, realizing the slip.

Thierry felt his body go rigid. Only two beings would remember his original name and they were both dead. And, Hellewise never had such a cold voice. He tensed as a cold wave came over him.

He went to the closet hurriedly. Staying in the huge walk-in closet, he dressed and put his shoes on as Sara's eyes followed him.

"Um, what's wrong?" he repeated, trying to be inconspicuous, "I'm late, remember?" he started, trying to play off as if he didn't know what was happening, "It's Monday and I have to work. I'll be home later."

He rushed to grab his phone and almost kissed Sara's head, but stopped quick and just hugged her quickly. Then, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He raced down the stairs and towards the east wing, straight into the great dinning hall.

The Daybreak members were already sitting and eating and chatting, when he burst in the room. They all started calling out their greetings and welcomes, but the look on Thierry's face stopped them. Ash opened his mouth to joke, but Thierry cut him off.

"Maya's back!"

* * *

They were all gathered in the kitchen. After the initial shock and torrent of questions, Thierry finally explained the scene and the details of what occured in his room.

"And, she called me 'Theorn'," he was saying, "Sara never calls me that! No one calls me that! The only ones who ever called me that are dead or supposed to be!" he exclaimed to his stunned friends.

"But, how can this be?" Poppy asked, shaking her head, "Maya's chance to return died when..your baby..died." she was trying to say it as gently as she could.

"But, Sara still has Maya's blood, remember?" James answered, "Isn't that what Hunter said? That Sara was plan B?" he asked.

Thierry nodded, "Yes, but Hunter is long gone and dead. How did Maya come back? After all this time, how? Why?" he questioned, his voice faltering, his eyes tearing.

He and Sara were so happy. They were finally happy. Why was this happening?

"Maybe it's just Maya's blood." Thea suggested, "I mean, maybe Maya's blood is just having an effect on Sara. You know, like a cold-virus?" she suggested, "Maybe she just needs rest."

Thierry shook his head, "I don't know, Thea."

"Well, how about Blaise and I go up and find out." she said, glancing at Blaise.

Blaise nodded, "Yeah, maybe it's just a glitch or something. I mean, Sara called you Theorn, cause she has Maya's blood and that holds some memories." Blaise theorized, "Maybe it's cause her brain is tired and needs a re-boot."

James looked at Thierry, "It's worth a shot, man." he suggested

"Alright," Thierry said, "Just be careful."

* * *

Back in Thierry's room, Sara was jesting at Maya from within her mind.

_He knows you're not me, _she taunted, _he wouldn't even hardly touch you_.

She felt a pyshic blow shove her back and she stumbled backwards in the forest, away from the lighted window that was suspended above the ground. She was able to look out and see and hear. It was like that movie she and Thierry had seen. The movie 'Dreamcatcher' where Jonesy was posessed by the alien and he could see through a basement window.

And, the dark forest served as a place where she and Maya could face each other, like two warriors on a battlefield. She realized, after a few times of Maya appearing to her in there, that it represented the deep recesses of her mind. Where Maya had darkened it. And where they stood, facing each other, ready to fight.

"Alright, little girl," Maya spat out through clenched teeth, "You're starting to piss me off!"

Sara breathed heavy, but continued, "You don't like it, do you?" she said and kept up her antics, "Not being in control? You're weak!"

Maya was suddenly in her face, her expression animalistic, "Don't push me!" she growled out.

Sara stepped back quickly, moving to counter Maya, "Face it, Maya! He doesn't want you! He never wanted you! He hates you!" she yelled.

They circled each other, Maya's face turning infuriating, "Only because _you_ kept getting in the way!" Maya screamed in a fury, "He would have come around if it weren't for you!"

Sara's essential body trembled with anger, but she kept on, "No, he would have rather died! He would rather have died and been nothing, than ever be with you!" she screamed out with a vengence.

Suddenly, Maya was at her, shoving her hard into a tree behind them. Maya's hands tried to wrap around Sara's throat.

Sara shoved at Maya. When she did, her 'light' blasted out of her hand's and it threw Maya back on the black ground. Sara was stunned. She still retained her powers, even in this prison of her mind. She looked at Maya, who was laying on the ground, laughing.

Sara released the light and Maya stood, still smirking, "You can't kill me, either." she called out, "I'm nothing but a spirit in your mind for now." she revealed, "I'm not vulnerable just yet."

Sara stared at her angrily, "You're so desperate, it's pathetic." she stated.

Maya's eyes went cold, turning black.

Suddenly, a voice caught their attention. Voices. Calling for Sara.

Maya shoved Sara back hard into the tree behind her. Sara crumbled as she felt pain in her head. Maya turned quickly and ran to go through the lighted window.

"Your friends have come calling," she called out and turned to face Sara,"If you'll excuse me, I want to go play." she said.

Maya turned and disappeared into the lighted window, taking posession of Sara's body again.

_Maya! _Sara screamed, but she was gone.

Sara ran to the window and watched as Maya controled her body once more.

* * *

Maya fluttered Sara's eyes and focused, as Thea and Blaise opened the door and entered Thierry's room.

"Sara? Hi, how are you?" Thea asked.

"Thierry said you weren't feeling well." Blaise said wearily.

Maya smiled, "That's nice." she began and stood, "You act as if you really care." her voice dripped with such a coldness that it made Sara wince.

Thea frowned at Sara and continued, "Is something wrong? Are you angry or something?"

Maya went to the closet and looked through Sara's clothes, scoffing, "Geez, don't you have anything good to wear?" she said, directing her question towards Sara, but spoke aloud.

She picked out a fitting black lace camisole, some tight jeans and heeled boots. Sara recognized these as her party clothes and rarely wore them casually. Maya turned back to Thea and Blaise, who both wore shocked expressions.

"What?" Maya scoffed at them, "You expect me to dress so boring?" she asked and procceded to strip in front of the two girls.

Blaise glared at Sara's face, while Thea turned away, gasping.

_Something is off about her_, Thea thought, _Sara never changed in front of anyone. She is too modest. She'd never show her body so willingly_.

"Sara, what-" Thea started, when she heard Blaise gasp.

Blaise gripped Thea's arm and pulled her towards the door, "Thea, Sara seems fine." she said in a rush, sending Thea a silent message in her grip, "Let's go tell Thierry he's just imagining things."

Maya grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine. And, I think you should worry more about your _human_ boytoys," she said with a threatening tone, "It seems to me that that's more than enough to oogle over. They might accidently..get hurt." she finished the threat not so veiled.

Blaise stiffened and Thea gasped. Blaise pulled Thea to the door and they left the room shutting the door behind them.

_No! _Sara screamed from the precipice of her mind. _Thea, Blaise wait!_

They were gone and she was left alone, Maya's laughter all around her.

* * *

"Oh, my Goddess, what was that?" Thea exclaimed as they rushed down the stairs, "Did you see her aura? It's not Sara, Blaise, it's not!"

Blaise felt a fury in her, "Did you see her eyes?" she countered, "They changed, they changed colors, and did you hear her? Her voice, and what she said?"

She was pissed, but she knew it wasn't Sara. They both knew who it was and they were scared.

They rushed back downstairs and burst into the kitchen, where the other Daybreakers waited for them.

"It is Maya! She is back!" they cried out in unison.

They looked up, disbelief in their eyes and started mumbling at once.

Thierry shook his head and sagged against the wall, "No." he cried lowly and sank to the floor, his knees drawn up, his head in his hands.

Lowell and James stepped forward to comfort him. James knelt down to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making Thierry look up.

"We're going to fix this,Thierry." he said, sternly, "We've come this far with you. We are not going to quit now. We're a family," he stated, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the group, "And, we fight for family."

Everyone called out in agreement, ready to fight to help bring Thierry's soulmate back from whatever dark place Maya had her in.

"Besides," Ash spoke, "Hannah got rid of that heifer before. Surely, Sara can do it, too. We just have to find Maya's weakness." he finished.

"Aw, are ya'll talking about little ole me?" Maya's voice called out, making everyone jump and turn.

Theirry jumped up in a flash, growling. He had a violent urge to strangle Maya, but he stopped short. He couldn't because she was hiding in Sara's beautiful body. He was torn and it was killing him.

Maya sashayed into the kitchen, making everyone tense and back up, unsure of what to do.

She moved towards Ash, who pushed Mare behind him protectively and backed up.

"Ash, I'm very suprised to see you here," she spewed out, touching his cheek, "Amongst all the rubble." she said, bringing her eyes to Mare.

Thierry pained as he watched his Sara's face hold an evil expression, and heard her voice saying these things. It broke his heart and threatened to kill his very spirit.

Maya moved on towards Quinn, "Quinn, I remember you used to hate the sight of humans," she continued.

Maya looked to Rashel as Rashel jerked, reflexively taking a protective stance.

"Now, you have one as a pet." Maya said standing face to face with Rashel.

Rashel was trying hard as hell to hold back her anger and fury. Her strong instinct to take a stake and drive it through Sara, made her hand jerk reflexively.

_But_, Rashel remembered, _this isn't Sara, it's Maya. But, it's Sara's body, and doing that could kill her as well_.

"Leave them alone, Maya!" Thierry growled out aloud, though it hurt him badly, for the body he yelled at was his love.

"Oh, who let the cat out of the bag?" Maya asked, sarcastically, looking at Thea and Blaise.

She turned Sara's body in a circle, looking at all the shocked and infuriated stares that looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "You all look like you've seen a ghost." she laughed at her own joke.

Thierry rushed forwards and gripped Sara's arms, roughly, "What do you want? Why are you posessing Sara?" he yelled at her, pain in his voice.

Maya laughed, shrilly, "Silly, Theorn!" she said, reaching to caress his face.

Thierry cringed and jerked away from her, even though it hurt him to treat Sara's body that way.

"I'm here to stay, Theorn," she said, her voice slick, "Can't you just accept it and move on?" she said, trying to sound innocent, "Can't you love me even like this?" she finished, gesturing over Sara's body.

Rage flared in him, "You still don't get it. It doesn't matter what you look like or what you try to do! You are not her! You'll never be her!" he cried out, punching out the last words with force.

Maya started to laugh when Sara's body suddenly jerked and stiffened. Maya grunted as she tried to remain in control. She realized Sara was trying to take over.

_Damn, _she thought to herself, _this girl is strong_!

The members watched in awe as Sara's body fell to her knees and breathed heavily.

Instinctively, Thierry wanted to rush forward to hold Sara. But, he held back. He just watched, not sure what Maya was pulling now.

* * *

Back in the precipice of Sara's mind, Maya was sucked back in the window and was thrust into a tree. The force of the fall seemingly knocked her out. Sara quickly moved to take control of her own body.

Sara came to the surface of herself. Her conciousness was back in control of her body. She opened her eyes. She was on the floor and breathing heavy. She looked up and saw her friends faces staring back at her. They were tense and ready for an attack. She searched and found Thierry. His body tense also and his face a mix of pain and anger.

She rose slowly, shakily.

"Thierry?" she started, moving towards him.

He stepped back and waited, glaring at her, unsure.

"Thierry, it's me, please," she said, moving towards him again, her hands up, palms out.

Ash, Rashel and Quinn moved to block her and grab hold her, when Thea called out.

"Wait! It is Sara!"

They questioned, not taking their eyes from Sara, "How do you know?" Rashel called.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yes!" Blaise yelled out, moving forward, "Her aura is back! I see it!"

Thea nodded and moved closer to Sara, despite Eric pulling at her.

"It's her. Sara's aura is purple like her eyes. When Maya was in her, it was dark. Like a blacklight." Thea explained.

"And, Sara's eyes are back to amethyst." Blaise interjected.

"And, she called you Thierry!" Thea finished.

Thierry turned back to Sara and gazed at her.

Sara started again, "Thierry, please, I can't hold on for too long." she pleaded, holding out a hand to him, "Trust me."

Slowly, Thierry reached out to her, raising his hand, getting closer with every step.

* * *

A/N: Okay first..Thanks so much to (guest) Sarah for the great reviews! I appreciate your encouragement! Let me know what you think of the chapter!

The movie Dreamcatcher and the character Jonsey do not belong to me. But, it is a good movie for those who haven't seen it. Please review. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

His fingertips barely brushed hers when he felt the familiar jolt. He breathed sharply when he felt the soulmate link shooting electricity through him. It was the very thing that was missing when Maya was in control and she had touched him.

"Oh," he breathed in relief, "It is you!" he cried out.

He reached out and grabbed Sara, quickly pulling her into him, burying his face in her hair.

She clung to him tightly and cried. Her girl friends rushed forward to embrace her. Everyone came forward and started talking at once. But Sara pulled back from Thierry quickly.

"Wait, wait!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I don't have much time!"

Thierry couldn't stand to see her cry and tried even harder to hold her.

"It's okay, love." he said, trying to calm her, "It's okay. We're going to figure this out-"

Sara cut him off, "No, listen," she said, her friends gathering around her and Thierry staring at her intently, "Maya is still in me. She's fighting me for possesion of my body. She wants to take over my body. If we don't get her out of me by the rising of the moon on the night of the eclipse, she'll take over completely. I'll be gone, Thierry, forever. I'll never come back. I'll be lost in oblivion."

Thierry sucked in a breath sharply, "No, I won't let that happen." he stated sternly.

Sara continued, "Look, Thierry, she's a little weak, but she is still strong enough to trap me inside my mind. Though I've been able to surface. We even fought earlier, sort of telepathically. She still wants you. Thierry, she's obssessed with you."

Everyone looked at the other knowingly. They knew that Maya would fight fiercely to win.

"Sara," Thierry started, "How do we get her out of you?"

"You have to get her blood out of me," Sara revealed, "You have to get the cursed blood, that Hunter used, out of me until my blood is cleansed. After that, I'll need a tranfusion, because she's darkened most of mine by now. And, I'll need vampire blood. Your's Thierry, so that I won't die." she said, knowing it would be a difficult thing for Thierry to do.

Thierry shook his head, "Sara, you could possibly turn..or die. We can't do that. Something might go wrong-"

Sara cut him off, "Thierry, it's our only choice." she said, forcefully, "You have to do it. And, you have to do it when Maya is in control. Or you'll lose me instead. That's the only way, Thierry," she reached up and lay a hand on his cheek, "If you do the rest right, I should survive."

James spoke up, "Sara, this could end badly." he said, concerned, "Are you sure this is the _only _way?"

Sara nodded at James' concerned face. She looked around at all the Daybreakers. They were right to be worried, but they had no other option.

"I trust you." she said to them.

She began explaining that Thierry would need the vampires help to extract Maya's blood from her body and fill her with healing blood.

"I trust you all." she said again, then looked in Thierry's eyes, repeating, "I trust you, Thierry."

He nodded. Tears threatened to spill out over his eyes.

"Sara." he whispered.

She reached up to kiss his lips, gently. Thierry kissed her back fiercely, deepening it a bit.

"Don't do that when Maya is in control." she said, smiling against his lips.

Thierry shook his head. His tears fell and wet his cheeks, "Never, love. Only for you." he whispered, "Only you."

The group around her started talking, agreeing that they would help however they could.

"The fall eclipse is tomarrow night." Ash said, "We have to gather the right human blood. That way you're not just full of vampire blood."

Thierry nodded, not taking his head from where he rested against Sara's. He didn't want to let her go while he had her.

"You and Quinn get on it." he answered.

"AB." Sara stated

Ash looked up wearily, "That's a rare blood-type."

"_We_ can do it." James interupted, standing, assuring Thierry.

They nodded and started to turn to hug their girlfriends.

"I love you, Thierry." Sara whispered, not realizing she accidently let her guard down.

"I love you, Sara," Thierry replied, "So mu-" he cut off suddenly when he felt Sara stiffen.

"No!" she cried out, falling to her knees again.

"Sara!" Thierry called, kneeling with her.

Everyone turned back to them and rushed forward to help. James and Ash knelt with Thierry. They watched Sara's body lay still, helpless.

* * *

Sara was sucked back into her mind again and fell with a force that knocked her breath out of her. Maya was awake and she was pissed! She had an infuriating look that could kill. Sara scrambled to her feet. The same white dress she wore before was catching on the rough grass and sticks.

Maya walked towards Sara. Her own black flowing garment blew in the breeze that suddenly came off the trees.

"No, he can not love you!" Maya cried out, backing Sara up to a tree.

Sara stood, staring Maya in the eye, refusing to be intimidated. She lit a ball of light in her hand, bracing for an attack.

"And he will _never _love you!" Sara threw back.

Then, Maya rushed her and they collided into another battle.

* * *

Theirry and the Daybreakers watched Sara's body laid out on the floor. Then she started thrashing around, seemingly struggling. Her voice pitched, as she cried out and gasped. Thierry, James and Ash held her down, trying to keep her from hurting herself. Ash and James held her legs, while Thierry sat at her head, holding her arms.

Thierry's face was pained. He watched helplessly. Grimacing at the sight of the love of his life struggling violently. She was fighting for her own body, for her very existence.

* * *

Sara blasted her light at Maya, throwing her backwards on the cold, hard ground. Maya snarled fiercely and rose, her chest heaving and rushed Sara again. Sara moved quickly, but held out an arm. Maya was in such a rage that she didn't notice and ran into Sara's arm. Sara clothes-lined Maya. Maya fell backawards, coughing.

Sara went towards her ready to blast her again. But Maya jumped up quickly. This time, Maya moved with an unnatural speed. She rushed Sara again, knocking Sara into the twisted tree behind her. Sara let out an 'oof' of pain as the breath left her lungs.

Maya grolwed at her, "Whu won't you give up, girl?"

She pulled Sara off the tree and shoved her back again. Pain shot through Sara when her head snapped back against the tree trunk.

Sara raised a hand up to Maya and was ready to blast her again. But, Maya was faster. Maya pulled a hand back and hit Sara hard. The double pain stunned her for a moment. All she could see were black dots swimming in her sight. Sara slumped against the tree, unmoving.

That gave Maya the chance to exit the precipice and resurface, taking control again.

* * *

Thierry felt the soulmate link fade as Sara's conciousness slipped away and Maya's reappeared.

"Ash, James, don't let go!" Thierry yelled and gripped Sara's arms tighter.

He flinched at the pain he knew they inflicted on Sara's body. But, they had no choice. They couldn't allow Maya to be free to get away.

Sara's body raised up as Maya took control and dropped back down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged.

They took the opportunity, while Maya lay still, to act quickly.

"Let's move her to the dinning table. " Theirry ordered, "Rashel, find some chains. Quinn, Delos and Morgead, get the blood and equipment. Go to the closest blood bank," he continued, giving them the address as the trio moved Sara's body,"James, Ash don't let go!"

They laid Sara's body on the enlongated table as Maya started to awake. Rashel and Thea ran in with some of Rashel's shackles, one's that didn't have silver spikes to pierce flesh. Thea handed them to James and left, not able to handle the sight of Sara being handled so roughly. James chained her right leg. Rashel helped Ash chained the right one. They wrapped the chains under the table so that she couldn't move.

They came up the table to help Thierry chain her wrists when Maya suddenly spoke.

"No, Thierry, please!" She said using Sara's voice.

Thierry froze, still clutching her wrists roughly. He looked down at her and blinked.

"Sara?" he asked cautiously.

Thierry released his grip slightly. Forgetting the signs he was supposed to be looking for to see if she was herself or not.

Maya nodded, "Yes. Thierry, I'm okay." she continued in Sara's voice still, "Please, Thierry. They're hurting me. Please let me go." she begged.

Thierry lost his focus, forgetting what Sara had warned him. He only knew he desperately wanted her back.

"Sara." he breathed.

James took Thierry's shoulder, "Thierry, wait."

Theirry ignored him and said, "It's okay. It's Sara." he whispered.

Ash shook his head, "No, Thierry. I don't think so."

Ash then latched the shackle he already positioned over her left hand.

Maya cried out, "Thierry, please! Don't!" she said, leaning up on her right side, her face close to his.

Thierry sighed and leaned in to kiss her. He was so lost in his anguish, at the thought of losing her.

Just as he was bringing his lips to Maya's, Blaise walked in. She saw Thierry about to kiss Maya and screamed.

"Thierry! No!", she screamed out.

That was enough to make James move in a flash and he tackled Thierry.

Ash took hold of Maya's right hand and held Maya down. Blaise rushed forwards to latch the shackle. The rest of the Circle came in and witnessed Thierry and James wrestling. Ash pulled Blaise back from the table and the screaming Maya-possesed body that thrashed around, pulling at the chains that wrapped around her.

Ash went to help James subdue Thierry and they took hold of him. Shoving Thierry against the wall, they both called for his attention.

"It's not her, man! Look!" James yelled, making Thierry focus on Sara's body.

"She's not in there, Thierry" Ash hollered, "Look, at her!"

Thierry stopped struggling and looked. James and Ash still held him against the wall.

"Let me go, you pathetic meat sacks! You blood traitors!" Maya screamed out at the crowd that surrounded her, "Let me go! Ash! James! You bastards, let me go!"

James and Ash released Thierry. He walked around to face her and saw her eyes were black. He hissed, ashamed at what he'd almost done.

Blaise stared down at Maya, but spoke to Thierry,"Her aura..it's dark again, black." she told him, explaining how she knew.

Thierry glared at Sara's face. His beautiful Sara, his love, his life..but for the monster that was invading her.

He shook his head. He knew what they had to do. His faced tensed when he saw Morgead, Quinn and Delos enter the room. They had big duffle bags that held the blood, needles, the transfusion equipment and a compact heart-rate monitor. Thea and Maggie set up quickly, since they were the only ones with medical training.

Maya narrowed her eyes at Thierry and snarled, making his brow furrow. Thierry turned to help the girls set up the equipment and explain how they were going to do this.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked, hatefully.

No one answered. They just finished setting up the equipment. Maya screamed and thrashed around again, trying to break free. Thierry spun around quickly, raising a hand to strike Maya and froze. He couldn't do it. It was Sara, her body, her face. He couldn't hurt her willingly. He slammed the fist on the table, growling out his frustration.

Maya laughed, making the sound evil and threatening, "You can't hurt me, can you?" she asked, smirking at him, "And, you'll never be able to, cause I'll always be here. In her body, forever. So, you might as well get used to it._ I'm _Sara now!" she cried out laughing again.

Maggie turned to Maya, angry and frustrated.

"You are not Sara! You evil, psychotic bitch!" Maggie cried out, feeling tears sting her eyes.

Maya laughed again, evily. Maggie shook with rage. Thierry looked at Delos, sending him a silent message.

Delos nodded at Thierry and rushed to Maggie's side and held her.

"It will be okay, Maggie." Delos said softly, taking her into his arms.

Thierry knew she was just angry and had never dealt with a being like Maya before. Delos soothed Maggie and looked around at the others. They were all feeling it too. He could tell by the looks on their faces.

"She's just trying to bait us." Ash answered, feeling angry also.

Maggie calmed herself and turned back to the machines. Maya still laughed and watched them moving around. When Maggie and Thea finished with the equipment, Maggie turned to Thierry.

"It's ready when you are." she informed them.

Thierry nodded and signaled the others. Maya's eyes widened as the vampires surrounding her and grabbed her, holding her down. She stopped laughing and was no longer smug.

"Get away from me! Get back! Get away!" she screamed as they held her down and she struggled under their grasps.

"Remember, dont swallow it," Thierry announced, "Spit it out."

The vampires nodded wearily and took positions.

Maya screamed out and continued screaming. Thierry clamped a hand over her mouth. He nodded at the other vampires. They all lined up at her arms and bit. Thierry took her at the neck, bitting into her gently.

"No.." Maya moaned at the pain, her voice muffled by Thierry's hand.

They sucked and spit Maya's cursed blood into containers near them, then continued the process. Her blood was black red, cursed and not normal. Maya slowed her thrashing, weakening. Her conciousness slipping into a void.

"Stop, Theorn. Please.." she whimpered out.

Now, her voice was a whisper and all her energy was leaving Sara's body.

They continued the process and it took time. Now, they knew why Sara said she would need all of them.

* * *

Sara watched from the window in her mind. She was starting to feel her own concious grow fuzzy and weak.

_It is kind of interesting_, she thought, _watching myself die._

Yet, she held on strongly. She watched until she notice the darkness in the precipice lift and light flowed all around her. She glanced back out the window at the wavering scene of vampires surrounding her body. She grew so dizzy and she finally collapsed on the now lush and green meadow.

* * *

The other vampires spit out the last of the dark cursed blood, when they noticed Thierry spit out a mouthful of bright red blood.

_That was it_, Thierry sighed with relief, _it's all out._

He looked at Sara's lifeless form, pale and unmoving.

_Beep, beep, beeeeeeep_.The heart rate monitor sounded off. Thierry and the girls moved in a flurry. Thierry inserted the IV into Sara's arm and Thea set about latching bags of blood into the transfusion machine. She started the transfusion, watching the numbers and ounces add up to quarts. When it reached five, they stopped the machine.

Maggie and Thea removed the tube from the machine and handed the I.V. line to Thierry. All the while, Poppy and Mare had poured the cursed blood together into one larger container. Just until they could figure out what to do with Maya's blood.

Everyone was watching now, as Thierry went to insert the tube in his own vein in the crook of his arm. His blood flowed into Sara, giving her just a few ounces more.

His blood would be safe, even though he had Maya's blood in him also. His own blood diluted Maya's. It also wasn't cursed, as the blood in Sara had been. Thierry pulled the tubing from his arm and Thea pulled the line from Sara's. Thierry pressed against the wound, stopping it from bleeding. Thea then wrapped a bandage around Sara's elbow.

Theirry then went to work administering CPR, to get the blood flowing. He pumped on Sara's chest, while Thea breathed for her. They worked for a few minutes, not giving up. The others stood by helpless, but hoping.

"Come on, love," Thierry said as he pumped Sara's chest, "Come on, Sara! Come on, baby! Come back to me! Come on, come on!" he urged aloud and mentally, trying to reach her both ways, desperation in his voice.

Minutes passed, yet Sara showed no signs of life. Even though her skin pinked from the blood circulating within her veins, as Thierry pumped her heart. Still she did not wake.

Ten minutes later, Thea looked up at the others, her eyes wet with tears. Mare, Poppy and Blaise started to sob openly. Ash held Mare, James with Poppy, and Phil with Blaise. Rashel wrung her hands and Quinn looked down. Keller had her hand over her mouth, as Galen held her.

Maggie buried her face in Delos' chest and Delos closed his eyes, his face in her hair. Nilsson and Lily clung to each other, tears escaping their eyes also. Jez and Morgead looked away, their faces held a pained expression. Lowell was crying hard, shaking his head. He clung to Lupe's shoulders as she cried. Eric shook his head disbelievingly.

"Come on, Sara! Come on! Come on! You promised me! You promised me! For eternity, remember?" Thierry cried out again, his voice still desperate, "Don't you give up! Don't you quit on me! Come on, baby! Come back, love! Please! Please! Please!" he said, hoplessly.

His words puncturing with each push he gave her chest. He kept pushing. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't quit.

* * *

Just as Thea lowered to breathe for Sara again, the heart rate monitor beeped to life. Thierry stared at it astounded.

Suddenly, Sara's body jerked as she took a deep breath, gasping and coughing. She was trying to suck air into her lungs. She choked, feeling as if she had been held under water for a long time.

"Oh, thank, God!" Thierry cried out with relief, leaning to lay his lips against her forehead.

Everyone had looked up in suprise and let out sighs of relief, exclaiming out. Rashel, James, Ash and Quinn moved forward to unlatch the chains, setting her free.

Sara rolled to her side breathing hard, gasping for air. Thierry slid her closer to him, raising her from the table and holding her halfway against him.

He cried openly, relieved that she was alive and in his arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Thierry held her gently and she breathed hard in his ear. She felt as though she couldn't get enough air and she clung to his shirt.

"It's alright love. Just breathe. Breathe. Breathe." Thierry whispered in her ear, coaching her.

Thierry stroked her hair, and kept whispering for her to breathe and relax. She, finally, started to slow her breathing and started to come back to her senses. She could feel her body now. Her body had felt numb at first. Now, it was tingling, as all feeling came back into her limbs. She held tighter to Thierry's shirt, burying her face in his chest.

Thierry sighed. His blood coursed through her. It was working it's magic, helping her to heal rather quickly. But she was still slightly weakened.

He pulled back to look at her. The feel of the electricity from the soulmate link washed over him, making Thierry cry with relief.

"Sara. Love," he exclaimed, "are you okay?" he asked, tears on his cheeks.

She nodded, lifting her gaze to him.

"I knew you would save me." she whispered.

Lowell rushed forwards suddenly. He couldn't help but embrace his best friend. Yes, he had a soulmate and so did Sara, but they were still best friends. And, in a sense, brother and sister. He hugged her around her shoulders.

"God, Sara! I thought you were dead!" Lowell cried out.

Sara smiled slightly and lay a hand over Lowell's arm.

"It's okay, Lowell." she answered, "I'm okay."

Thea, who was watching like everyone else, saw that she was indeed her self, again.

"Oh, Goddess! Sara!" she came forward to hug her, with Thierry still bracing Sara's body, "It's you! You're aura is bright and shining again!" she exclaimed.

Poppy moved to hold Sara's hand, "I'm so glad you're back! We were so scared for you!" she cried as James came closer to hold Poppy.

Everyone came forwards, crowding around Sara and Thierry. They were hugging, expressing their relief and happiness.

Then, out of the blue, Rashel spoke.

"Um, not to ruin the moment," she started, "but, how did you get into that white dress ? And why is it so dirty?"

Sara looked at herself, along with twenty pairs of eyes, and gasped. She explained that it was what she was wearing in the precipice, opposite Maya's black dress. She said she guessed it must have come back with her when she inhabited her body again.

Blaise spoke then, saying she noticed it when Thea and Thierry were administrating the CPR.

Sara nooded, "I think it must be symbolic. You know, of _my_ return."

"Wait, what do you mean 'precipice'?" Delos asked, clearly lost.

The Daybreakers all started talking at once. They started asking questions. So, Sara explained all the details and what her mind was made to look like. They then expressed their shock at the details of Sara's imprisonment inside her own mind.

* * *

Suddenly, Sara caught Thierry's eyes. He cupped her face gently, focusing on her eyes for the longest moment. He finally spoke.

"For a moment there, I thought I lost you again," he whispered, then kissed her lips softly.

Sara kissed him back, starting to gain her strength, "For a moment there, you did."

They smiled at each other gently and everyone else smiled at them in relief.

Everyone was so happy and talking excitedly, that they didn't notice the container tremble and glow with a dark light.

Sara sensed it and opened her eyes, pulling from Thierry. Thierry opened his eyes, questioning, when he noticed her look and followed her gaze. Everyone followed suddenly noticing what was going on and they backed away from the jar.

Sara moved to stand, despite Theirry trying to hold her back, protesting.

"Oh, no," she whispered, "It's not over, Thierry." she claimed as the jar trembled violently, the blood swirling, darkening.

* * *

Ash grabbed the jar and ran for the front door. He kept running, taking the jar outside into the now setting sun. Everyone else followed, though Thierry tried to hold Sara back. Yet, Sara rushed forwards, following Ash closely over the lawn. He set the jar down and Sara grabbed his arm, pulling him back. She yelled at the others to stay away as well. Thierry ran up behind Sara, attempting to protect her. But, Sara shoved a lit hand his way.

"Thierry, stay back!" she yelled.

He halted a few feet away from her. The jar suddenly exploded and black smoke spewed from the shards. The smoke rose forming into a silhouette. The smoke slowly cleared and it was pulled into the shadow, the body coming into a solid form once again.

Sara breathed out, "Maya."

* * *

A/N: Okay this is a pretty short chapter. And, it's been a few days. But I just wasn't getting any response. So, I thought I'd write a short chapter to see if any was interested.  
By, the way, there is a quote from a movie hidden in this chapter! Hopefully, someone can name it and the movie it came from! :) Please, review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Congratulations to guest Tinker80! You are correct! The 'oh so romantic'moment when Rick held Evie! *Swoon* I used that quote for Thierry and Sara's moment to show how desperate and relieved he was getting Sara back. And, since you guessed the quote and guest Sarah also left a review, you've unlocked the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and please R&R!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The group behind Sara tensed and took battle stances. The vampires hissing, the weres and shifters trembled ready to change into animal form, the witches forming witchballs, the humans taking hold of weapons. Theirry tensed and came to stand beside Sara, whose hands glowed brightly.

_Thierry, get back! _she sent to his mind, controling her focus.

_No. You and me, remember?_ he replied, making her smile slightly.

Maya's body cleared and she opened her eyes, which were as black as her hair. She smiled devilishly.

"That wasn't nice, you know?" Maya said slyly, "To tell Theorn how to get rid of me and keep it hidden. You are more powerful than I thought." she finished.

Maya actually sounding in awe of Sara and how powerful she was becoming. Sara just shook her head and glared at the she-devil.

"It's too bad you didn't know," Maya continued, moving slowly towards Sara and Thierry, who stood their ground, "that you were supposed to burn the blood, not keep it in a jar." she purred.

"A mistake I mean to rectify, right now!" Sara said.

She raised her hands and flung them towards Maya, blasting her.

Maya's body flew in the air and landed hard. Only she didn't stay down. She rose slowly. Her black garment, that she wore in the precipice, moved in the breeze that started blowing.

_Sara, she could kill us in a second_, Thierry said mentally, _why is she toying with us?_

Sara replied aloud, for everyone to hear, "Why don't you explain it, Maya." she called, knowing Maya heard Thierry's question.

Maya laughed, "It's true. I could have killed you all by now," Maya replied irritably, "If only I was still a vampire."

The Daybreakers gasped out in suprise and exclamations of 'what', 'how' and 'why' were heard. Thierry looked in suprise at Maya, realizing for the first time the signs he missed before.

"No, she lost that ability, when Hannah killed her." Sara explained aloud, "She's mortal, now. She's just a cursed spirit and weakened witch. A pathetic spell that went wrong." she continued, jesting at Maya.

Thierry gasped as Sara taunted Maya, _Sara, don't-_, he started but was cut off.

Maya let out a yell and ran at Sara. Sara blasted her again, sending Maya back. But Maya resisted, her own power revealing itself, in a dark black light.

They were locked in a duel of forces, white light against dark light. Thierry stood his ground beside Sara. Even though the breeze coming off the light forces blew in his hair and clothes. It also whipped around the two girls. The force making their dresses blow out, and their hair lifted in and around their faces.

Sara's face was tensed and she pushed harder. Her light was starting to overcome Maya's, making Maya falter some. Maya growled out in fury, her light being pushed back by Sara's own oncoming glow. Suddenly, Maya's light snapped. Sara blasted Maya, shoving her back violently.

Maya flew backwards and landed hard, breathing heavy. Sara moved forwards, surveying the form laying in the grass. Thierry followed close behind her. They reached Maya and stood, waiting. It seemed as though she was done for, for Maya lay still for several seconds. Thierry took Sara's arm, pulling her closer to him. Sara looked up in his eyes and was about to speak, when Maya jumped up, reaching for Thierry. Sara shoved him away and Maya's hands closed around Sara's throat.

The force knocked both girls to the ground and they struggled against each other. Thierry rose from the ground where Sara shoved him and came forwards. He pulled Maya off Sara and started struggling with her himself. Sara sat up, then yelled at Thierry. The Daybreakers, who were held back by Sara's shield, now ran forwards. The shield dropped when Maya clutched Sara's neck. They ran for Thierry seeing what Sara screamed for also.

Maya had made a pointed stick appear in her hand. She brought it around from her back and plunged it deep into Thierry's chest

"NO!" Sara screamed out, "You bitch!"

She ran forwards and tackled Maya. Sara unleashed her fury and she gave blow after blow. Sara had lost all her cool. Now, she just let her fury and anger take hold of her. She swung and hit Maya repeatedly, not stopping. She just kept punching. Her fist making contact with Maya's chin, jaw cheeks. She just aimed wherever she could, blinded by rage.

The group of Daybreakers ran to Thierry to help him. James pulled the stake out quickly, while Ash, Quinn, and Delos held him so he wouldn't thrash around. Mare gave James her jacket to help stop the wound from bleeding. The stake had gone in deep and they feared for Thierry's life. He lay on the grass coughing, blood trickling from his mouth and gasping for air. They watched between him and Sara. They hoped she could destroy Maya before Thierry died.

Sara rose from Maya's body. She pulled Maya up with her and blasted Maya to the ground again with her light. She felt her rage building up in her mixed with the raw emotions of the love she held. She felt the warmth spread and looked down her body. She was on fire. The purple flame covered her.

Suddenly it clicked. She knew what she had to do. She quickly replayed the conversation she had with Thierry about the purpose of the violet fire.

_I think it that's what it's for..to destroy people..other people. _

_You mean us..Night People._

That was it. She knew. She knew what she had to do and raised her gaze to Maya. Even Maya had revealed the secret, though Sara didn't catch on until now. Maya said they were supposed to burn her blood. And, Maya was reformed with that very blood in her.

Maya stood, her lips busted and her face bleeding. Bruises were already coloring her cheeks and jaw. She wobbled and faced the fiery Sara. Maya's eyes widened, knowing. Sara narrowed her eyes and suddenly threw her hands in Maya's direction. In a split second, Maya was covered in the flame and she screamed, burning. Sara continued her attack. She acted instinctively, knowing she had to rid the world of this evil, unnatural being.

The Daybreakers watched as Sara singed Maya's body. Her dress and hair crisped. Her skin melting, her bones turning to ash. All that was left was the black fluid, Maya's blood. Sara kept her flame on it, burning the blood until it evaporated into nothing.

Finally, Sara closed her eyes and released the flame, letting it dim back into her. She opened them again when she felt the cool of the evening air. She breathed out in relief and looked to the crowd kneeling on the ground, surrounding Thierry's body.

She rushed over to them, crying out Thierry's name and falling to her knees at his side. He was so weak and bleeding from his mouth. Sara started to cry.

"No, Thierry, no. What do I do?" she cried and he reached a hand to her slowly.

"I love you, Sara." he whispered, choking on his blood.

Sara sobbed and held his hand against her cheek.

"No, Thierry! You can't leave me! You can't!" she cried as the others watched, tears in the guys eyes, the girls sobbing along with Sara, "Don't let go, Thierry! Please, don't let go! Stay with me."

Thierry tried to smile, but only coughed more.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." he choked out.

Sara bowed her head and sobbed, heavily. Her heart wrenched and her chest heaved.

"No, I won't let you go! I'm not letting you go!" she cried out, "You didn't give up on me. I will not give up on you!"

Suddenly, she felt the radiation and looked down at her hands. The white-light started glowing, shining brightly in the dark. She frowned in confusion. She wasn't focusing on pulling the light forth. In fact, she wasn't focused at all. She was distraught.

_What is happening? _she thought.

She looked in awe as the light glowed more brightly than ever. Then, she realized her subconcious powers were telling her something.

She nodded to herself, instinctively knowing what to do.

She kissed Thierry's hand and lay it back down beside him. Thierry's body was seemingly lifeless, but she hoped. With all she had in her, she hoped.

"Okay," she said to aloud, "Okay."

She held her hand over Thierry's chest where the wound was bleeding.

"Come back, love." she said to him, using the name he called her.

Everyone watched seeing what Sara intended to do and they held their breaths, hoping.

Sara breathed and dropped her hand, touching Thierry's chest. As soon as she did, she was sucked into Thierry's mind.

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun...what will happen next? Will Sara save Thierry?  
Just a reminder, I do not own Night World or any characters, except for Sara and Lowell.  
Please review! The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

This time was different. She didn't fall into his memories, like when she healed Eric.

She was suddenly in a meadow, much like the one in her own mind. She was on the green grass, sitting on her knees. The meadow matched her own, the one that had brightened after Maya was pulled out of her. She stood and looked around in awe, spinning around in a slow cirlce. She looked down at herself and smiled.

She was in another white dress..her wedding dress this time.

_This is how Thierry must see me in his thoughts_, she realized.

Then, she suddenly realized. Their wedding. It was now the most important, and only memory, he held close to his heart. He was a part of her and she was, obviously, a part of him.

She looked back up, wondering. Then, she gasped. Thierry personified in front of her. He was smiling gently. He walked towards her, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her into him, embracing her tightly.

He was in his wedding attire also, only without the jacket. He kissed her lips gently. Then, he released her and took her hand, kissing it. She stared up into his grey eyes. They were no longer sad. They were filled love and happiness.

_So, you see now?_, he spoke with his mind, _You, Sara, are all I have and want_.

Sara nodded, feeling tears in her eyes.

He released her hand and was backing away from her. Her vision started getting blurry. The meadow scene started wavering.

_Come back now, love_, he whispered.

And, she closed her eyes and fell into the light.

* * *

The Daybreakers watched in awe. As soon as Sara touched Thierry, her body stiffened. Her eyes started to glow. They were the same bright white as the light that glowed from her hand that lay on Thierry's chest.

"Is it possible?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know." Thea replied.

James shook his head in amazement. His eyes were wide from seeing Sara in action for the first time. The sight that beheld him, and the others, was surreal. They were all in surprise at what was ubfolding before them. James stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"It has to be. It can't just be over." James stated, hope in his voice.

"This is so not real." Keller said in a whisper.

"I always knew something was different about her." Lowell whispered also, though he was talking more to himself, "Even when we were kids."

"Lowell..?" Lupe questioned.

"How did you know?" David asked quietly.

"Some people can sense it." Gillian answered for him.

They sat still watching as the light glowed, shining brighter than they remembered. They didn't dare move Sara or Thierry. They didn't want to disturb Sara or the connection.

"Did it take this long before?" Ash asked, for once sounding scared.

Poppy shook her head, shrugging.

"No, I don't think it did." Eric answered.

"Maybe he's.." Morgead started to ask.

"He's not!" Jez said, cutting him off.

Mare suddenly called out, "Look, his chest..look!"

Everyone looked and saw that the blood was flowing backwards, back into Thierry's gaping wound. They gasped and exclaimed as the wound started closing. It was healing as if it never existed. They were all in shock and Thierry was seemingly healed.

Thea noticed the light start to dim. She was sure Sara healed Thierry. She also knew Sara would faint at any moment.

"Eric, catch her." Thea said.

Just then, Sara's light dimmed and her eyes rolled back.

Sara's body swayed and she fell. Eric caught her so she wouldn't hit the ground. He held her in his arms, still sitting on the ground. The Daybreakers watched both Sara and Thierry, waiting.

* * *

Finally, Thierry stirred slightly, making the crowd cry out in relief. Thierry opened his eyes slowly. The many faces stared back at him. He turned his head searching for his love and saw she lay still in Eric's arms, unconciouss. He tried to sit up quickly, but he was weak still. He cringed at the slight pain coming from his chest.

"Take it easy, man" James said, pushing lightly on Thierry's shoulder, "You almost died."

"What happened to Sara?" Thierry asked worriedly,"What did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything. Luckily, she saved you in time." James revealed.

Thierry looked up quickly, "Sara..healed me?" he asked, unbelieving.

They all nodded. Thierry's face held a look of of shock. Then, several of them started talking at once.

"Man, Sara beat the hell out of Maya!" Ash interjected, smirking.

"It was awesome!" Morgead added, laughing.

"It's not funny, Morgead!" Jez scolded.

"You should've seen what she did after that.." Lowell started to say.

"Oh my Goddess, Thierry..she used her fire and burned Maya." Lily exclaimed also.

"And, she burned her until nothing..and I mean nothing..was left." Nilsson finished.

Thierry just stared in amazement. He was piecing together what everyone was trying to say. It then hit him: Sara was right. That is what the fire was for. No spell, curse or creature was a problem for her own powers. Then, the realization that she healed him finally set in.

_The myth was true! _he thought to himself, _Sara truly was the Secret Power. She just healed a vampire! She could heal a supernatural being! That meant that no species was an obstacle as I thought before._

James and Ash took hold of Thierry's arms and helped him up. They supported his body and walked him back into the house. Eric lifted Sara into his arms and followed along with everyone else.

They took Thierry to the living room and lay him on a couch. Thierry asked Eric to take Sara up to their bedroom. Then, he asked Thea and Poppy to get her into some clean clothes. They nodded, following Eric upstairs.

Thierry didn't have strength to move anymore. He didn't even have the strength to stay awake any longer. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber on the couch. James sat in a chair across from the couch and stayed to watch over him.

David and Gillian went around locking doors and checking the windows. Ash, Mare, Delos and Maggie went into the dining hall to clean up the makeshift transfusion center. Rashel and Quinn started removing the chains from the table and gathering them up. Jez, Morgead, Phil, Blaise, Lupe and Lowell asked James if there was anything else they could or should do.

James shook his head st them. During anytime that Thierry was gone or out, James was in charge. So, he gave gentle orders and told them they should go get some sleep. They all headed out of the room, followed by Galen, Keller, Nilsson and Lily. David and Gillian followed soon after checking all the doors on the first floor.

After they had cleaned up the dining hall, Ash held Mare and pulled her out of the room and upstairs also. Maggie had just zipped up the last duffle bag. She leaned forward against the table and sighed. Delos came forward and pulled Maggie into his arms.

"Are you alright, Maggie?" he asked, wanting to comfort her.

Maggie nodded, knowing why he was concerned. She had lost her cool earlier when she snapped at Maya. But, Sara was back and she was okay now. Maggie was just relieved, but shaky. She hadn't seen such a battle since the time she first met Delos. And, even that one wasn't as intense as the one between Sara and Maya. Delos embraced her, kissing her gently. Then, he led her upsatirs.

The members of Cirlce Daybreak were all so exhausted. They had all been through one hell of a day. Full of mixed emotions and the epic battle they witnessed.

Thea and Poppy took over after Eric lay Sara on the bed, still unconcious. He turned and left the room, going down to where James sat in the living room. Thea and Poppy began to sponge bathe Sara. They cleaned the dirt and grass off her arms, legs and feet.

They discarded the dirty and now torn, white dress and dressed Sara in a clean, white knee-length night gown. They brushed out her black, wild mane using a spray bottle and dry shampoo to clean her hair. Then, they moved her to the middle of bed. They covered her with the comforter and left her to rest and recuperate.

* * *

They headed back downstairs and to the living room. They joined James and Eric. They all sat and watched Thierry sleeping for a moment.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Jamie?" Poppy asked James.

James shrugged. He honestly didn't know. He knew couldn't give a definite answer. He could only say what he felt.

"I hope so, Poppy." he answered.

"I think he will." Thea answered, nodding, "Sara healed Eric."

"Yes, but he's human." James said back, "Thierry may not be so lucky. It could have an effect on him."

"He will be." Thea stated, firmly, "He woke up didn't he? He was talking and everyhting.."

James didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and nodded.

"So see?" Thea went on, "He'll be okay. And, Sara would never let him go so easily."

Eric pulled Thea into him, smiling.

Poppy stood behind James' chair and hugged him from behind. James sighed and leaned back into her. He needed the comfort and reassurance. They all did. James only hoped Thea was right. He hoped Thierry would be okay. He hoped Sara would be okay. Poppy tightened her hold on him and kissed his neck.

_Everything will be fine, Jamie_, Poppy sent to James' mind.

James smiled and sighed.

"We should all go to bed." he finally annouced.

Eric and Thea moved towards the stairs. James let Poppy hold him a few seconds longer. He sat still staring at Thierry's sleeping form. Finally, Poppy pulled James out of the chair and towards the stairs also. They all went to their rooms and collapsed into sleep. Hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sara dreamed. She was back on the private island standing on the beach. Her bare feet in were the warm sand. She noticed she was wearing her wedding dress. Which meant, though it took her a moment to realize, this was Thierry's dream.

She turned quickly and there he was. He was standing a few feet back from her, watching her, smiling.

She breathed out slowly and he walked toward her. He stood mere inches from her now and stared at her. He held out a hand and she took it.

_You're alive? _she gasped mentally.

He gave a gentle laugh, _Yes. You saved me, love_.

She let out a sob and rushed into his arms.

_Whoa!_ he laughed gently, _It's okay. We're finally safe, love_.

She held him tightly, clutching his shirt, refusing to let go.

_I was so afraid I lost you,Thierry_.

_That's a twist_, he answered, _usually I'm the one scared for you_, he chuckled.

_Well, we don't have to be scared anymore_, _Theirry_, she replied,_ it's over now_.

Thierry sighed with relief and held her closely.

They stayed that way for the longest and the scene wavered. Then, it faded into a bright, rising sun.

* * *

Sara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly. She looked in the bed and around the brightened room. He was nowhere in sight, but she felt him. She felt him through their cord. She jumped out of bed, threw open the bedroom door. She rushed out and down the stairs. She needed to be in Thierry's arms.

Thierry's eyes snapped open as he also woke from the same dream. He sat up quickly. He was no longer in pain or weak. He was disoriented. Then, he remembered he had slept in the living room. He suddenly felt her and the sudden need to gather her in his arms swept over him in a wave. He rose from the couch and walked swiftly. He reached the foyer. He stood at the foot of stairs at the same time she reached the middle of them.

They stared at each other in awe for a split second. Then, he smiled and held out his arms. Sara raced down the stairs. She jumped over the last few and dove into his arms. Sara let out an 'oh' of relief and they clung to each other tightly.

Thierry delighted in the feel of her in his arms again. The feel of his love, his heart, his wife.

_That's right_, he thought to himself, smiling, _my wife._

He felt a wave of happiness sweep over him. He laughed and swung around with Sara in his arms. Sara laughed with him. She felt joyous at the relief and immense feeling of emotions that swam from her to him and back agin.

Thierry held her, setting her feet back on the ground and lay his head against her's. He searched for her lips. Sara kissed him back, her arms around his neck, pressing as close as she could get to him.

They heard the applause and cheers coming from the doorway of the kitchen. They turned their heads slightly and smile at their friends. The group came forwards to hug and pat and express their relief.

_James was right, they were like a big family_, Thierry thought.

Maggie, Mare and Gillian announced they already had breakfast waiting for everyone. Everyone followed them, heading to the dinning hall. The sight that beheld them made Thierry and Sara stare in awe and appreciation. The girls had a magnificent spread of foods. Flowers decorated the table and chairs and a huge banner that said 'Congratulations Thierry and Sara', hung above the newlyweds spot at the huge table.

"How did you guys do all this?" Sara cried out, happily.

"We had it planned already," Poppy explained,"For your return from your honeymoon."

Then, Ash cut in,"Yeah. That was before, you decided to start swinging blows with that evil wench, Maya." he joked.

Everyone laughed at his comment and the, now, lightness of the subject. They took their seats and started enjoying the wonderful meal, laughing and joking.

* * *

After their meal, Thierry and Sara headed up to their room to shower and dress. Though he wanted to, he held back taking her into his arms and making love to her. He wanted to be sure she was okay and back to her happy, bouyant self. When they finished dressing, Thierry turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"What do you say we go visit our secret place?" he asked, tenderly.

"I would love that." she answered, feeling passion sweep over her.

She wanted him, but he wouldn't take her because he was being patient still. So, she knew the willow would be the perfect place for her to take him.

They grabbed a blanket and walked down the stairs and out the door, strolling over the lawn. They walked hand in hand as they headed for their tree. They reached it and pushed through the branches, until they entered the clearing.

Thierry spread the blanket out and sat. He reached for her, pulling her down to her knees. She didn't sit into him as he wanted. She stayed on her knees, cupping his face. She kissed him, fiercely, taking Thierry by suprise. He wrapped an arm around her and lay back slowly, pulling her with him. Sara moved to straddle him, her dress riding up her hips, and she continued kissing him. Thierry was still hesitant, not sure if she was ready.

He spoke in between kisses, "Sara..love..are you sure?" he asked.

He knew his resistance was slipping, but he was still holding back.

"We can wait..we don't have to rush." he whispered huskily.

She pulled back slightly, breathing against his lips, "Thierry, I came too damn close to losing you as I never wanted to," she started, while unbuttoning his shirt, "I don't ever want to feel that again. I realized how tightly bound we are. I _need_ to be with you. I _have_ to." she answered, her own voice husky.

Thierry stared into her eyes and saw the firery dertermination he'd only seen once before. It made him grow passionate, his own fire building quickly. He took her lips again, growling into her mouth as he kissed her hard. Sara moaned just as passionately and stripped his shirt off his chest. He sat up under her and she pulled the shirt down his arms and threw it away. Then, he pulled the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders, exposing her bare breasts to him.

She unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, reaching in to pull his rigid part out. He moaned at the feel of her hands on him. He hungrily took her breast in his mouth, sucking, licking. He moved her dress so that it was at her waist and ripped her panties again, losing patience. She rose slightly, so he could discard the torn scrap of lace. He positioned her over him and shoved her down, entering her roughly.

They both moaned aloud at the feel of him inside her once again and moved into each other. They were grinding into each other in a frenzied motion. The need to fullfill and satisfy their desire grew strong within them. Thierry grabbed ahold of her hips and moved her into him harder and faster.

Sara cried out at the motion. The intense feeling and friction he was causing made her squeal. The need to drink from her arose, but he pushed it aside. He was more focused on her and him, moving together. Sara threw her head back, leaning backwards on her hands for support. Thierry growled at the sight of her from this angle and grinned.

_I like this view_, he thought.

He liked this erotic wave that suddenly swept over her. He liked the way she started moving into him. Her lower body working over his swollen cock full of pressure that needed to be released

He thrusted upwards into her, feeling his climax building, threatening to spill over. Sara's chest heaved as she was reaching her own moment of pleasure. Thierry groaned out loud as he reached his climax followed by Sara's own cry of pleasure. Thierry thrusted up into her twice more and leaned his head against her belly, breathing heavily. Sara braced herself on her arms, her body jerking with the waves of her orgasm.

Finally, Thierry wrapped his arms around her body. He pulled her with him as he lay back on the blanket. She lay still on him, trying slowing her heart.

"I think 'me nearly dying' sex is so much more sensual than normal everyday sex." Thierry gasped haltingly, trying to catch his breath.

Sara blushed slightly, "Yeah. But, you're not going to risk your life everyday just to have wild sex." she said, laughing, "And, now you owe me two pairs of panties."

Thierry laughed with her,"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. And, maybe an adrenaline rush every now and then, wouldn't hurt to get us into that state of mind." he joked.

They lay together awhile, unmoving.

"Sara, you are truly a powerful and magical being," he started, "The healing of creatures, like myself, was thought to be a myth, unreal." he finished, a note of awe in his voice.

She frowned in confusion, "What are you thinking, Thierry?"

He breathed in deeply and held her tighter, "I'm thinking we have the greatest weapon on our side. And we truly are, as James put it, the most powerful couple in Night World." he declared, hoping she wouldn't take offense.

She just nodded, "It just means we have to lead," she answered, "And, we'll lead and fight together, forever." she finished, determination in her voice.

They would fight together and stay together. They would never part. They would face the battles that would come their way. They would triumph, they would live and they would love.

Always they would love. Always Thierry and Sara, the Lord of Night World and the Secret Power. Two souls bound together, forever.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it! Hope you guys like it! I'm thinking on a rough draft for a third story. And, in response to guest Sarah! Thanks for loving this story!


	14. Preview

A/N: Okay, peeps. So, not on hiatus. I've just been working on another story. A Vampire Knight fanfic. That will be posted soon. And, Thanks to number one fan, Sarah, I am going to continue Thierry and Sara's story! So, here's a preview of Tempting Fate..check it out!

* * *

The pain covered his whole head, worse than a migrane. His skull felt like it was on fire and he doubled over in pain. As he fell, dark smoke started coiling out of the bottle. The liquid was still there, but the smoke flowed. It floated towards Thierry and started shooting into him, covering his head. Thierry was on his knees, arms spread out as they smoke melded into him.

_Sara..! _he screamed, mentally.

Then, he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! I'm getting pretty excited about this one. And be warned! It will have some violence and an aggressive sexual situation. This is a story about testing the strength of Thierry and Sara's love and bond. There are still members of the council that want to see Circle Daybreak and Lord Thierry fall. So, they go to extremes and push the boundries of bad and just plain evil. I will be posting soon. Still working on it. May be slow, but I promise, I will work as fast as I can. Thanks!


End file.
